Till The End of Time
by xotiffanytran
Summary: Follow Nick and Miley, through the up's and down's of their relationship. Will there love last till the end of time? A Niley Love story. Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first submission, and it is probably bad but I was inspired after reading so MANY wonderful stories that others have submitted I decided to give this a shot. Please read and review, I love to hear others opinion, only constructive criticism only please. I don't care if you don't like Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas together; I personally think they are cute. But this is definitely a fluffy story, so you have been warned!

Disclaimer: None of the events or things said by the characters is real, the story is purely fictional. I do not claim to own or known The Jonas Brothers or Miley Cyrus.

-------------------

_Every story has a Beginning, Middle, and an End…_

Background Info:

Miley and Nick have been friends for 2 years now. It was easier at the beginning when their fame was not as known. But now Miley could hardly leave the house without landing a picture on the Front page. As for Nick, his brother's band after switching to Hollywood Record has entered into there new fame glory. With a quick selling tour and platinum CD sales, privacy wasn't a given anymore, but a Luxury. They were both becoming quite popular, making it hard to actually have time to do anything but focus on there career. Through the years though Miley and Nick's friendship has gotten closer, they tend to turn to each other in their most crucial time in need. They had relied on each other to overcome any obstacles…

-------------------

… _In this day and age when it's impossible to count on anyone, what could be better than knowing there's a guy who will always be there.  
- October Road._

-------------------

_**Till the End of Time**_

Today was one of those days that they both had some time off, Miley had just gotten finished with her headlining tour and she had found some free time on her hands just to relax. After all 55 cities sold out tour can definitely wear a girl out. Especially since Miley was only 15 years old. As for Nick, he had finally gotten a break from his new tour, and had a few days to spend at home to have some time to relax. The Jonas Brothers has been quite famous lately causing him to rarely have time for himself. With the Look Me in The Eye Tour first few shows already over with, he was looking forward to laying low for a few days and spending time with his family and friends.

Nick's POV

It's actually kind of nice to have some time to myself for once. No screaming fans and ridiculous rumors to tend to. He was laying in his bed at their nice size home in California, where he and his brother's and his parents lived.

He could hear Joe, Kevin, and his younger brother Frankie, downstairs playing Guitar Hero, while he was upstairs trying to clear his head after the conversation he had just had with his best friend Miley. He couldn't even begin to process and forget what he had just done.

Miley's POV

Miley sat there in her room alone, staring blankly ahead at the computer screen, rereading her latest aim conversation with her long time best guy friend…

SmileyMiley: hey nick

NickJ: hey miles, I really need to ask you something, or in other words I really need to tell you something

SmileyMiley: ok shoot..?

NickJ: Miley, you have been my best friend for the longest time, but….

NickJ: I don't know how to exactly say this, but Miley, I can't just be friends with you, IM COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH YOU. And every day that I'm not with you I count the minutes to just see your face again.

SmileyMiley: wow…

NickJ: is that all you can say after I admitted my feelings for you Miley I get a one word answer?

SmileyMiley: I'm sorry nick but I'm not sure what you want me to say

NickJ: whatever Miley, I gotta go! Ill talk to you later, Joe is calling me.

SmileyMiley: wait Nick!

NickJ is currently signed off

GOD!!! Why didn't I say something else, something more than Wow or that I didn't know what to say. For the first time my mind went blank. I mean what did he expect me to say? He just of kind put that all on me in one great swoop. I mean, I'm crazy about Nick, he is everything to me. He has been the one person I have learned to turn to lately. And I trust him with every single part of me, but I couldn't bring myself to just say that I love him too. I mean that's just it, I always loved him and I always will. There was always that chemistry that flicker in our friendship. But I was always scared of messing that up.

I needed to talk to someone, anyone so I picked up my phone and called my best friend Emily. After typing in her number on my phone I pushed called waiting for her to pick up.

Ring…. Ring… Rings…

Emily: Hello?

Miley: Hey it's me, Miley!

Emily: o hey! What's up Miley?

Miley: are you busy I really need to talk to someone right now!

Emily: no, what's wrong Miley?

Miley: well… I messed up big time, and now Nick is probably mad at me because I didn't know what to say, I just froze and my mind went blank and now he's…

Emily; wait hold on, slow down I don't know what you are talking about?

Miley: I was just talking to Nick online, and well he told me how he is in love with me, and that he would count the minutes to when he would see me again…

Emily: aww, what's wrong then Miley? You are completely crazy about him.

Miley: I know but I just said wow. And I didn't know what to say…

Emily: what? Why didn't you tell him how you felt?

Miley: because he sprung this all on me, and it shocked me and my mind went blank and I was going to tell him but he had signed off.

Emily: well then call him and tell him

Miley: I cant he probably doesn't want to talk to me right now.

Emily: well I mean he doesn't know that you feel the same way, just call him and tell him, and if you don't think he'll pick up just go over to his house, he is home for a few days right? Cause he has a few days till the next concert.

Miley: yeah you are probably right; I think I'm going to talk to him.

Emily: alright good! Call me later and tell me what happens, k?

Miley: Alright bye Em! Thanks for talking to me!

Emily: no problem Miley, I'll always be here for you. But Bye

Miley hangs up the phone

Miley texts Nick…

Hey Nick,

I need to talk to you, so I'm heading over to your house, see you in 15 minutes.

Xo Miley

Miley throws on a hoodie over her tank top and runs down the stairs and gets her flip flops. As she walks out the door, she runs into her dad.

"Oh hey, daddy! I'm heading over to Nick's. I'll be home later"

"Alright bud! Don't be out too late!" says Billy Ray.

"Alright bye daddy!" says Miley as she walks out the door heading up the street to the Jonas'.

Nick's POV

Nick was still laying there, his brothers were done playing Guitar Hero and he could hear them laughing as they were watching a show on TV downstairs.

_GOD! Why the hell do they have to be so damn loud? I guess I'm still mad about what happen with Miley. Why did I have to listen to my mom and tell Miley how I felt? She probably doesn't even feel the same way._

Beep!

The sound telling Nick that he had just received a text.

He see's that it's from Miley and reads it.

_O shoot she is coming over and I'm a mess._

He got up and changed into some clean clothes and was just about to head out of his room when he heard the doorbell.

_I guess she is here, I guess this is it! She is going to tell me she doesn't feel the same. GOD, I'm so stupid! _

Regular POV

Miley stood outside at the front door at the Jonas's house. Standing there nervous. She could hear yelling and running in the house. She just chuckled to herself. The boys were always fighting.

She heard Mrs. Jonas yelling telling the boys to stop running someone was going to break their neck and for someone to get the door. And then she saw the door opening to the Jonas's foyer.

Kevin greeted Miley.

"O hey, Miley!" greeted Kevin, "I didn't know that you were coming over."

"Hey Kevin, yeah I'm here to see Nick! He is here right?" replies Miley.

"Yeah he is, I think he is upstairs let me go get him ok?" Kevin says, "Make yourself at home, Miley."

She walks into the Jonas' house and is soon greeted by Mrs. Jonas.

"HONEY! How have you been? I haven't seen you here since the boys left on tour." Greeted Mrs. Jonas as she embraces Miley into a hug, which Miley gladly returns.

"I'm sorry, I know I have been extremely busy with all the other Hannah business and of course running over the last minute details for the movie. I missed you Mrs. Jonas" replies Miley.

"I'm sure, Honey you work yourself way too hard. Now don't be a stranger now, Nick isn't the only person who misses you." Said Mrs. Jonas.

Just as Mrs. Jonas says that, Nick comes down the stairs, "MOM! Stop embarrassing me" and turns to Miley and greets her without a single emotion, "Hey Miley you can come upstairs to my room."

" I was just saying dear, well you two have fun," says Mrs. Jonas and turns and looks at Miley, "it was great to see you dear, and don't work yourself, and don't be a stranger dear!"

"I won't Mrs. Jonas, I will see you later!" Miley replies as she follows Nick upstairs.

Nick's POV

As the both enter his room, he closes the door lightly and watches as she takes a seat on his chair by the desk. He walks over to his bed and sits down on the end and looks at her.

There was this awkward silences as they both sat there looking at each other, neither knew what to say first. He could tell that Miley was watching his facial expression knowing that his head was filled with questions running through his head.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Nick I wanted to talk about the conversation we had earlier online, or the lack of. I'm sorry…" she started.

"Don't be sorry Miley it's my fault I shouldn't have said anything its ok if you don't feel the same way…?"

He watched her expression, she looked distressed at the beginning but any sign of distress was soon washed over with a hurt expression.

"Nick," she started softly, "is that what you really think? That I don't feel the same way?"

He sat there quietly, as he said softly "I don't know, I thought you kind of liked me or at least I hoped but then when I told you I loved you, you didn't say anything." He said with a hurt voice as he looked down at the ground.

"Nick you kind of just sprung how you felt on me, and I didn't know what to say, my mind just kind of went blank and I was speechless, because…" she started as she looked at him.

He raised his face and had a hopeful look on his face as he waited for her to continue," …well, I feel the same way." She finished.

Nick tried to form words on how he felt as to what she just said; they sat there looking at each other in silences.

Miley's POV

I sat there looking at the boy I had fallen for, waiting for some sort of answer.

Nick spoke up as his lip curled up into a smile and said, " you don't know how happy I am to finally be able to do this…" and with that he pulled me into one of the most breathe taking kiss I have ever experiences. His lips were soft and gentle, they were perfect.

Caught up in that moment we didn't noticed 3 figures in the doorway, mouth agape. Joe, Frankie, and Kevin stood there watching in silences, until Joe said," well it's about time Nick and Miley; it took you guys long enough."

Nick and I both turned around and saw his brothers, I turned and looked at Nick and saw his face flushed as the color started to turn his face a bright scarlet, I started to giggle. He was the cutest thing ever.

Nick's POV

I was filled with emotion, quite frankly I was so excited that Miley felt the same way, but at the same time, I could not help but become embarrassed by the fact that my brothers definitely just ruin a moment.

As my face started to redden a deeper shade, I faced Miley and apologized for my brother's incompetence to give us any privacy.

"Hey Miley, lets take a walk so we can get away from these children," as I looked at my brothers with a look stating how they needed to grow up.

She gladly obliges and off we went to the park.

Regular POV

"Aww come on Nick, I was just kidding!" said Joe with a grin.

"Come on Joe, let those two love birds go, I'll bet you I can kick your butt at Guitar Hero" said Kevin.

"Why was Nick sucking on Miley's face?" innocently asked Frankie.

Joe and Kevin both broke out in fits of laughter at their youngest brother question.

A/N: I would love to hear what everyone thinks of the story so far, so please REVIEW! Thanks. - Tiffany


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the review, MLEV14, I'm glad someone is reading this. :)

Glad to hear that you like the story so far, I never knew that writing could wear someone out so much, and coming up with these ideas for the story was harder than I thought. But I'm happy with the hits on the story so far. Please continue to review; I would like to hear some more opinions!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR MILEY CYRUS, but what I do own is a Concert ticket to see the Jonas Brother this FRIDAY on 2/22/08:)

--------------

_you deserve to be with somebody who makes you happy. somebody who doesn't complicate your life. somebody who __won't hurt you.  
- Grey's anatomy._

--------------

Nick's POV

I looked over at Miley as we walked to the park down the block. I couldn't help but smile. She looked radiant. It was later in the afternoon; the sun was slowly starting to set. The park was empty. The walk was pretty quiet for the most part. We hadn't said anything since we left my house. A million things was racing through my head, I felt like I needed to say something, anything. Luckily she spoke up first.

Regular POV

A/N: it's just easier to do conversation in different texts.  
Miley is _italics_ and Nick is **BOLD**

_Nick? _

**Yeah Miles? **Nick turned and looked at Miley watching her expression

_I'm really glad we talked._ She smiled at him.

_**Me too…**_ Nick grinned

_Hey Nick…?_

_**Yeah**_His eyes lit up as he waited for her to speak

_I'll race you. On the count of three. One. Two._

_**Three.**_

They both took off running, as they happily laughed.

Miley stumbled to the ground after Nick had gotten to their destination a half of a second sooner than she had.

_That's not fair you cheated." _Miley giggled

**You are just mad because I won the race" **Nick grinned

_That's what you think I let you win._

_**Did not**_

_Did too… and you know it. _She laughed and got up

"**Oh no you don't" **he said as he pulled her down, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

Miley POV

Hey let me go…

I was putting up a good fight, as I was squirming to get out of his grasp, but that only made him hold on tighter. He finally loosen his grip, I looked down at the boy holding me, Looking deep into his brown eyes, leaning in, and lazily closing my eyelids, Pressing my lips into his. I was in heaven; I couldn't ask to be anywhere but in his arms. He was my best friend, the one boy I could tell anything to, and here I was in his arms as he held me tight. He placed his hand behind my head running his finger through my hair.

As we pulled away from each other, and sat up I smiled at him. We were sitting on the grass facing each other. And then I heard him say.

Nick's POV

I could not believe that it was happening, that listening to my mom had finally paid off. Here I am sitting in front of my best friend in the entire world, the girl I'm in love with, and looking into her eyes I said," Miley, I'm so happy that you feel the same way, and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

Miley grinned and said," Nick do you really have to ask, cause you already know the answer, I would love to be your girlfriend."

With a huge smile on my face I leaned in and gave her a soft and lingering kiss, and embraced her into a hug. As we pulled away from each other my phone went off.

Ring… ring… ring…

Nick: Hello?

Kevin: hey it's Kevin.

Nick: What's up?

Kevin: Mom said to call and tell you to come home for dinner, it's already 6.

Nick: Already alright Miley and I will head back; we will be there in 10 minutes.

Kevin: Alright, bye Nick.

Nick: Bye Kevin.

I looked at Miley and told her that it was Kevin, and we should head back. We both stood up, I grabbed Miley's hand helping her up and we walked back to my house.

As we got to my driveway she spoke up and said, "Well I better head home too, call me ok?" I nodded and with a quick kiss, I watched her walk down the block and turn up her driveway and into her house.

I turned and walked up to the front door slowly opening pushing the door open and found Joe waiting for me in the living room.

Joe: So? What happen after you left with Miley?

I looked at him and answered curtly," that is none of your business, and you shouldn't even ask after what you, Kevin and Frankie did."

Joe (grinning): aw come on, how was I suppose to know you were in your room with Miley sucking face?

"doesn't matter, I'm going to go change and get ready for dinner, and I suggest you do the same." I replied.

Joe's POV

I watched Nick as he walked up the stairs, and eventually hearing the door closing.

" He is growing up," I said to myself with a smile "my little brother is growing up and falling in love."

"what did you just say?" asked Kevin obviously overhearing my comment that was spoken only a second ago.

" Nothing, isn't it your turn to help mom with dinner?" I replied.

"Don't change the subject, did he tell you what happen with Miley?" asked Kevin.

"Nope, he is still not to happy with us walking in on him and Miley," I replied, "but no worries, Nick was never good at keeping things to himself."

Kevin laughed and said, "We'll get it out of him later after dinner."

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so much shorter, but I mean there wasn't much to say. This was just a filler chapter, and as you guys probably noticed one of the genres has just been changed. It's hard to keep the story going when it's all lovey dovey so, I think it's better as a Romance/Drama. So be prepared for some eventful challenges for Nick and Miley in the upcoming chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear what you think so FAR:) Btw, as you guys can tell each chapter starts off with some sort of quote, just keep your mind open to what it says.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I was definitely inspired to continue writing since the last chapter ended so abruptly. Got some of the plot definitely planned out for the next two chapters, because I was pretty bored in Biology 152. GOSH why is college lectures so boring. But any who, I hope the story makes sense so far. Like I said before its hard to keep the story going when its always so fluffy, so by changing it to a little drama, makes it's a little more interesting. Because while I was writing the story just seemed so bland, so I hope you guys like it so far.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim to know the Jonas Brother or Miley Cyrus in anyway.

-----------

_Do something you've been dying to do._

_Don't worry about the consequences._

_Fight for what's right._

_Don't give up now, when there's still forever._

-----------

Miley POV

As I opened the front door to my house, I was greeted by my sister Brandi, she was always there for me, to listen to me and help me with everything and anything.

Brandi asked where I had gone, and I told her I just got back from Nick's and the park and told her my great news. That Nick and I was officially a couple and that I could not be any happier. She gave me a hug and congratulated me. I told her I had to head upstairs and change, and ran up the steps.

I changed into something comfortable, and grabbed my guitar off its stand and strummed a simple melody as I started to sing. The words just came to me, and I needed to write it down before I forgot them.

**You and Me Together**

A/N: the song is from Hannah Montana 2

Looks like we found ourselves  
Up against a wall  
In need of a little help  
But no one wants to call  
After all we been through  
Do we let our friendship end

You need me and I need you  
No, we will not break  
Never break  
But even if we bend

Yeah it's you and me together  
I'm always on your side  
No one,no one,no one,can ever change it,  
Come on let em try  
Cause it's you and me together now

Anyone can have a day  
When their heart is on their sleeve  
No one wants to see it our way  
Can't agree to disagree  
You'd think it'd be easier  
But it feels like you just can't win  
But somehow we'll make it work

Cause we deserve it  
You know we're worth it  
You can't give up on friends

Cuz it's you and me together  
I'm always on your side  
No one, no one, no one, can ever change it  
Come on let em try  
Cause it's you and me together now ...

Together now ...

Ohh... now now now

Cuz it's you and me together  
I'm always on your side ...ohhhh...  
No one, no one, no one, can ever change it  
Come on let em try

Cuz it's you and me together  
I'm always on your side  
No one, no one, no one, can ever change it  
Come on let em try  
Cause it's you and me together now  
Copyright Hollywood Records.

After writing the words and melody down, she looked up and saw her father in the doorway, "that was beautiful Bud." He said, "Who is it about?"

"Nick Jonas." I replied with a smile, "He asked me out, Daddy."

"That's great sweetie, congrats."

"Thanks Daddy, he makes me so happy."

"Sweetheart, I'm happy for you, but its dinner time, so we better get down there."

"Alright daddy, give me two seconds."

"Alright bud."

I placed my guitar down on the stand and headed downstairs for dinner with my family. Sitting in my usual spot next to my dad and Braison, across from Brandi and Noah, my mom at the end. I had the widest grin on my face that wouldn't go away.

Nick's POV

I walked downstairs to the dining room and took my seat next to Frankie. My brothers and parents were already seated and my dad said grace. I couldn't keep Miley's smile off my mind, she was just so beautiful, and her smile was just so contagious I couldn't help but smile. I guess I was pretty out of it, because I didn't hear my mom asking if everything was ok.

Nick: I'm fine mom.

Mrs. Jonas: Are you sure Nick cause your mind seems to be elsewhere.

Joe: Maybe it's on MILEY.

Nick: Shut up Joe

Mrs. Jonas: Joseph Adam Jonas, stop picking on your brother, so did you talk to her like I said too?

Nick: Yeah mom I did, and well she feels the same way!

Mrs. Jonas: Congratulations Honey I'm so happy for you.

Nick: thanks mom.

Mr. Jonas: so boys are you excited to get back on the rode in a few days?

Kevin: yeah I'm excited the first few shows were amazing and I can't wait to keep going on the road.

Joe: the ladies can't get enough of DJ Dangaaa…

Kevin: chuckles yeah sure

Mr. Jonas: how about you Nick? Is the tour so far what you had imagined?

Nick: o yeah dad it's great, but how long are we going to be gone again?

Joe: what you can't wait to stay back with your precious MILEY?

Kevin:laughs

Nick: Shut up, I just want to know how long the tour will be.

Mr. Jonas: well boys I have some AMAZING news, after we are done with the concerts in the States, we are turning the Look Me in The Eyes Tour international, for another three months until you have to head back for your premier.

Kevin: THAT'S AWESOME

Joe: International that's HUGE

Nick: what we are going to be out of the country?

Mr. Jonas: Nick I thought you would be happy about this.

Nick: I am, but I just can't believe I'm going to be out of the country right after Miley and I just got together.

Mrs. Jonas: honey it'll be fine, you guys can still be together.

Mr. Jonas: this is your job! This is a good thing for all three of you boys.

Frankie: what about me? Do I have to stay home?

Mr. Jonas: well we are not quite sure how it is all going to yet, but I'm sure you will be joining us for part of the tour.

Frankie: AWESOME

Nick: Mom, May I please be excused?

Mrs. Jonas: sure honey. Are you ok?

Nick: yeah I'm fine. I'm going to go upstairs for a bit.

Regular POV

The Jonas Family minus Nick was seated at the dining table, when they heard Nick finally closing his door.

Joe: this is going to be awesome

Kevin: yeah it's going to be great for our music, get to meet more of our fans.

Mr. Jonas: it's going to be HUGE! I'm glad you boys are taking it so well, I thought Nick would be excited

Mrs. Jonas: He will be fine, he just needs sometime to talk to Miley. Poor thing, he just finally told Miley how he felt, and now he is going to be out of the country for a while.

Joe: well I can't disappoint the future Mrs. Joe Jonas

Kevin: that is so like you to only think of yourself. laughs

Mrs. Jonas: well boys I'm going to go check on Nick, Joseph please help Kevin clear the tables and I'll be back down to wash the dishes. stands up to leave

Miley's POV

At the Cyrus' House

Miley: Mom, let me help you clear the table.

Tish: thanks sweetie.

Miley: No problem.

Billy Ray: so honey I have to talk to you about some "Hannah's" business

Miley: Ok, Shoot!

Billy Ray: well the movie will take place in Tennessee, and we will be filming for 4 months.

Miley: ok that's great I can catch up with Tory.

Billy Ray: I'm glad you feel that way because we are going to be flying out there in 2 days.

Miley: what? Why didn't you tell me sooner, I have so much to pack.

Billy Ray: well I just got the call today, and honey after the four months in TN, we will head back to LA to start your new album. So you are going to be busy for the next 5 months.

Miley: sounds like so much work; hopefully I can still have some days off to visit Nick.

Billy Ray: we'll figure something out honey, o and I set the script on my desk in my office. You'll be glad to hear that Emily and Mitchell will be there with you, o and honey I almost forgot, Cody just signed on to play Jake as your love interest in the Movie.

Miley: are you serious? Well I better call Nick and start packing.

Billy Ray: alright sweetie, ill talk to you later

I can't believe that I have so much to do already in the next 5 months. And just after getting with Nick, we are not going to be able to see each other much. Especially since Nick and his brothers still had there tour. But spending 4 months on set with my two best friends and Cody would be interesting enough. I can't believe I have to leave in two days though, I wonder how nick is going to take it.

Buzz… Buzz…

From: Nick  
To: Miley

Hey Miles,

I need to talk to you!

Reply:

To Nick

From: Miley

I do too! Do you want to come meet me at my house in 10mins?

Buzz… Buzz

Reply:

From Nick:

To: Miley

I'll be there.

Nick's POV

I stood up, getting ready to head to Miley's house. Until there was a knock on my door. I looked up and saw my mom in the doorway.

Nick: hey mom, I'm actually going to head over to Miley's

Mrs. Jonas: alright sweetie, I just wanted to make sure you were ok.

Nick: I'm fine mom, I just need to talk to Miley and tell her about everything.

Mrs. Jonas: ok well don't come home too late honey.

Nick: bye mom. kissing his mothers cheek

I ran down the stairs and open the door and headed over to Miley's house up the block. As I reached her house, I looked up to see a gorgeous two story manor. Though Miley and I both lived on the same street in the same gated community, her house was still breath taking. I walked to the front entry and rang the doorbell.

The door slowly opened into her massive entry foyer, and I was greeted by Mr. Cyrus.

Nick: Hi, Mr. Cyrus, I'm here for Miley

Billy Ray: sure come on in Nick, and ill go get her.

Nick: walks inside

Billy Ray walks upstairs and tells Miley that nick has arrived.

Billy Ray: she'll be down in a second, by the way boy; you must have done something good to win my little girls heart. But if you break it, ill break you. chuckles

Nick: yes sir.

Miley enters

Miley: Daddy, stop scaring him, looks at Nick Hey Nick, lets go to the backyard.

Nick: alright, bye Mr. Cyrus

Billy Ray: Bye Nick.

I followed Miley into her back patio as we stood on the deck over looking the never ending pool. She sat down in one of the lawn chair and I followed sitting next to her.

Miley: hey I have so much to tell you.

Nick: I do too, but you first!

Miley: but first, I have been wanting to do this since I said goodbye to you before dinner. she leans in and gives him a soft kiss I missed you.

Nick: smiles I missed you too Miles.

Miley: well ok, it's all just crazy but I just found out that we are going to be shoot the Movie in TN for Hannah Montana. And it turns out I'm going to be gone for 4 months, and I wont be back in LA till May. But my dad has already talked about letting me visit you when I have days off, so when your back from your tour at the end of March, ill be home shortly.

Nick: Miley, about that….

Miley: what's wrong?

Nick: well you are right the tour will end at around the end of March, but once that ends, the Look Me in the Eye tour is becoming International. We will be touring till the end of June.

Miley: that's great! That's amazing for your music, that's HUGE!

Nick: yeah it's going to be great for my band, but we just got together and I already feel as though our career is already pulling us away from each other.

Miley: but we can still make it work right her eyes widen waiting for his answer

Nick: I don't know… he looks down its going to be so hard to be without you.

Miley: so are you saying that you don't want to be together anymore? she looked hurt, as her eyes began to water

Nick: no of course not, I just think it would be better if we put "us" on hold till we both get home.

Miley:tears begin to fall well if that's the way you feel, then maybe we don't even have to put "us" on hold, we don't even need an "us"

Nick: no Miley… frowning and holding back the tears

Miley: gets up to leave

Nick pulls her back and holds her in his arms Destiny Hope Cyrus, I love you and I want to be with you, but we cant right now.

Miley: pulling away I think you should leave Nick.

Nick: Miley the tears falling now

Miley: she gets up and runs off

Nick: Miley calling after her one last time

Heading back to his house, he walks down the block. He opens the door and see's his mom, and looks at her. He runs into her arms, crying freely.

Mrs. Jonas; Honey, what happen?

Nick: tears falling we broke up. I lost her.

Mrs. Jonas embraces him into a tighter hug as she runs her fingers though his hair.

Mrs. Jonas: baby its going to be ok, don't you worry.

2 days later…

Miley's POV

She hasn't talked to Nick since the other night when they had gotten together and broken up. She was sitting in the airport terminal with Emily and Mitchell, head down and listening to her iPod.

Emily came over and placed her arm around Miley.

Emily: Miley, it's going to be ok. You are going home.

Miley: smiles I know. looking up it's about time.

Mitchell: It's going to be the three amigos till the end.

Miley & Emily laughs.

Attendant: BOARDING FLIGHT 897 from LAX to TN

Miley: I guess this is it, looks at Emily

Emily: are you ready?

Miley: ready as I'll ever be smiles

They stood up and boarded the plane, not looking back. She sat down in-between her two best friends, and closed her eyes.

Part of her wanted to see him before she left; she wanted to see his face. To change the way things ended, to hear his voice again.

_Thinking to herself, "Goodbye Nick! My heart will always stay here with you in California until we meet again, but Tennessee here I come."_

Nick's POV

I stood there watching Miley, board her plane, she had no idea I was there. I watch the plane leave the terminal, and a tear fell from my eyes, though I tried my best to hold it all inside, and whispered softly," goodbye Miley, I'll miss you."

A/N: I KNOW, IT'S SO MANY DIALOGS IN THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER! But I hope it makes sense so far! I know the question is probably why did I have Nick and Miley break up so early in the story, but it's a drama and well, from personal experiences LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP stink! But when things get bad in the story there is only one way to go, and that's up! This took me super long to write and the way I had everything planned out, didn't exactly work. This is only half of what I had planned out for this chapter alone, but I guess with all the drama that's coming ahead, it's going to take a few more chapters. Read and Review. And ill probably post the next chapter really, really soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I have been working like crazy all day to finish this chapter, and believe me; it took a very long time. I really appreciate all the positive reviews and I'm glad that so many people like the story so far. I guess I'm not the only Niley fan out there. As you guys probably noticed that Nick and Miley broke up in the last chapter, but lets just say that I think there relationship needs the obstacles to make it more realistic, and that every obstacle that they will overcome will only make there relationship stronger. So believe me, every part of me wants them to stay together and be together, but it's hard to keep the story going and keep it realistic when they are apart and they are on two different paths for a super demanding career. But I have faith in these two and I know they will find there way back together somehow ;)**

**A/N: this is probably going to be the longest CHAPTER ever!**

**Disclaimer: I have to continue to repeat that I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Miley Cyrus.**

**A/N: And again there is a lot of dialog in this chapter also, so I hope it makes sense. Don't be too quick to judge Miley either in this chapter.**

Summarized what has happened so far, the last chapter ended with Nick and Miley breaking up and going their separate ways. She leaves to go on set for the Hannah Montana Movie and the Jonas Brother's are off on there tour. Both Nick and Miley still love each other, but they failed the test of taking a risk on their relationship because of the distances. Miley leaves ready to go back home, in hopes of starting off fresh. Nick was at the airport watching Miley board the plane, but his heart is still holding on. A/N: I nearly cried writing this, isn't that pathetic:)

**Fast Forward 2 Months**

**NOTE: Miley isn't a slut because she chose to not close herself up after her heart has been broken. KEEP THAT IN MIND FOR ALL THOSE WHO LIKES TO SAY THINGS ABOUT OTHERS.**

**Miley's POV**

I was sitting on set waiting for the day to end. We were finishing out last scene for the day, and I was sitting close by watching. Nick and I still haven't talked since we both left that night, but regardless I still managed to keep in contact with the other Jonas. Kevin usually calls the most, majority of the time he calls to make sure I'm ok. I must have been spacing out because Cody had slipped his hands in front of my eyes…

**A/N: its Cody Linly**

Cody: guess who?

Miley: laughs hmm, let me guess… CODY!

Cody: laughs

Miley: turns around and faces Cody, pulling him into a hug Hey you, what's up?

Cody: Not much, but I was just wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat with me after this.

Miley: smiles as in a date?

Cody yeah…

Miley: sure I would love too! Let me go change first.

Cody: alright! Meet me in front of the studio in, say 30 minutes?

Miley: ok I'll be there! walking to my trailer on set

As I was walked I heard Emily calling for me…

Emily: Hey Miley! Wait for me!

Miley: turns around Hurry up Em! I need to go change and meet Cody in 30 minutes.

Emily: oooo… Cody huh?

Miley: blushes he's sweet. And well he asked me out, so we are going to get something to eat.

Emily: I'm really happy for you Miley, but ill let you go get ready!

Miley: alright bye Emily! opening the door to the trailer

Before I could change, out of habit I check my email.

**YOU GOT MAIL!**

From: Kevin Jonas

To: Miley Cyrus

Subject: (no subject)

Hey Miley-

Its Kevin again! Well I wanted to see how you are and wanted to make sure you are ok! The tour is amazing and I wish you are with us! But hope you are having fun on set. I miss you lots, and believe me I'm not the only one… :)

Kevin

I smiled and quickly replied…

From: Miley Cyrus

To: Kevin Jonas

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Kevin-

Sweetie, I'm FINE! Glad to hear the tour is well. Send your family my love, please. But I miss you too. Can't wait to see pictures, so send them my way!

xo MC

I pushed send and stood up grabbing clothes around my trailer, and a half an hour later I met Cody at the front of the studio as planned.

Cody: wow Miles, you look amazing

Miley: blushing thanks, you don't look bad yourself.

Cody: laughs

Miley: so where are we going?

Cody: how does a picnic sound?

Miley: amazing smiles

And off they both went.

**Kevin's POV**

**The Jonas Tour Bus**

I can't believe that we are halfway into the tour…

I was sitting in our tour bus on your last leg of our tour in the states, and than we were off to tour internationally. When my thoughts were interrupted by my phone, alerting that I had just received a new email. I opened it and read Miley's message.

I sat there reading her message, part of me wanted Nick to just stop moping around and call Miley. But he knew that Nick was way too stubborn to listen to anyone else. Both his brothers and parents still kept in touch with the Cyrus's family minus Nick, of course. And his parents both loved Miley, especially his Mom. But they were worried about Nick and Miley, though Miley always seemed fine, at least that what she constantly told me.

I sat there shaking my head and said quietly, "Those two kids are in love with each other, but allowed distances to keep them apart." It was such pity because he knew chemistry when he saw it, and Nick and Miley definitely have it, but what's more is the fact that they truly loved each other. Too bad they wouldn't dare test their relationship because of there career.

**Nick's POV**

I was laying there in my bunk looking at old photos of me and Miley. I missed her so much; I hide the photos underneath my pillow and grabbed my phone. I scrolled through my phone book, and stopped when I found Miley's number. I just wanted to call her so bad, I wanted to hear her voice, her laugh, and I wanted to hear her say my name. I wanted to tell her how much I missed her and that I wanted to be with her, but I couldn't. I set my phone back down and placed it aside.

I closed my eyes and saw her face, lying in that same position the entire night, I fell asleep dreaming of her.

**Miley's POV**

Cody was such a romantic; we sat in the middle of an open prairie, underneath a blanket of stars as we ate the food he had packed. He brought a blanket that we sat on and candles to light around us. He definitely was no Nick, but I could definitely feel something between the both of us. He was definitely attractive, his piercing blue eyes and the natural blonde hair, he was a heartthrob. I guess I must have spaced out staring at him because I missed the question he had just asked…

Cody: Miley are you ok? You kept looking at me as if I have something on my face, I don't have anything on my face right? laughing

Miley: I'm fine Cody, and no you don't have anything on your face laughing I sorry I must have spaced out. blushing

Cody: it's ok Miley. Well I'm really glad that you agreed to come out tonight with me. And I was wondering if you have any plans for this weekend, because if you don't maybe we could hang out?

Miley: I would love to hang out with you! How about you come over for dinner at my house this Friday night, my Mom, my sister's Brandi and Noah, and my brother Braison are all in town from LA. Maybe we could watch a move at my place afterward.

Cody: ok that's sounds great!

Miley: well how about 5:20 my place?

Cody: perfect, but it's getting late, we better head home, and I don't want to keep you out all night.

Miley: yeah,giggling you are probably right.

He took me home and kisses me lightly on the cheek. I walked inside and was greeted by my dad.

Billy Ray: hey bud! Did you have fun with Cody tonight?

Miley: yeah, Daddy! He's sweet! I invited him over for dinner this Friday night and we are going to hang out afterwards. Maybe watch a movie.

Billy Ray: sounds great Miley, you sound really happy. I missed that smile of yours. But you better hit the Hay. Long day tomorrow.

Miley: Alrighty daddy, Good night! embracing him into a hug and placed a soft kiss on the cheek I love you!

Billy Ray: I love you too, Sweetie!

I walked upstairs and I had to admit, I was really happy. I was so happy to be home, and I was happy with Cody. But I couldn't deny that one part that was missing in my life, my best friend who I haven't spoken to in 2 months.

Entering my room, I picked my phone, and scrolled through my phone book, finding Nick's number, I wanted to hear his voice. To say to him how sorry I was for the way I acted and instead I couldn't bring myself to dial the number. I sat there for a good 10 minutes when my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by my laptop.

**A/N: EmO9 is Emily Osment**

EmO9: hey Miley… are you home yet?

I glanced at my screen, saw that it was Emily and replied quickly….

SmileyMiley: OMG Em! I have so much to tell you!!!

EmO9: SPILL!

I sat there for the next half hour im-ing my best friend, telling her every last detail of my date with Cody. And finally after finishing, I finally went to bed.

**A/N: holy balls I didn't even realize that it's been years since I last heard the backstreet boys sing. Lol. Gosh shows you how old I actually am, I remember they were so popular along with NSYNC. I miss my boy bands.**

I was thinking about stopping here but I guess reminiscing the old days inspired me to continue finishing this chapter which is already LONG, so if you read this far, thanks for your support!

Friday-

Miley's POV

I was so excited that Cody was coming over tonight. Today on set was actually going to be a shorter day. We only had two scenes to shoot so we were done by 2:00pm. I was on the way home and was going to get ready for tonight. I was all in thought when I heard his voice on the radio, catching me totally off guard.

Radio announcer: Here's to all you ladies out there…

The Jonas Brothers- When you Look me in the Eyes

Coming in at Number 1

If the heart is always searching

Can you ever find a home…

I've been looking for that someone

I can't make it on my own….

His voiced played on the station, I quickly turned off the radio, and luckily my dad was in such a deep conversation he didn't even notice. I sat there quietly until we pulled up into the driveway at your ranch in Tennessee. I ran inside and up the stairs to my room, shutting the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed, in tears….

_If only he knew how much it hurts that things had changed so much, how I still yearned for him. But things are different and I can't have him._

I finally pulled myself together and got up, glancing up at the clock the light glowing 4:30PM and Cody was coming over in an hour.

I hopped into the shower and half and hour later I came out drying my hair, I threw on a pair of dark wash jeans, a white tank, a thermal Henley, and my favorite green pullover Hollister hoodie. I applied my eyeliner carefully lining close to my lash line, and applied some chap stick on my lips. I went downstairs waiting for Cody; it was 10 minutes to 5:30pm so I took a seat in the living room.

At 5:30 on the dot, Cody rang the doorbell and I greeted him at the door, giving him a hug. He was carrying a bouquet of red roses and a can of pecans handing the roses to my mothers and the pecans to my dad; after all they were his favorite. They both welcomed him into our house, and led him to the dining room. We all sat down, Cody next to me. I was so thankful that my family was welcoming to Cody. He truly was amazing. I was sitting there quietly watching my family fighting for Cody's attention. I chuckled at the fact that they all were growing fond of him just as I was. And that's when I realized that for the first time in 2 months after telling everyone I was just "fine", this time I truly was.

**Joe's POV**

**Back on the road in the Jonas Tour bus…**

Joe: Kevin, I'm worried about Nick… Dude, he has be so out of it lately.

Kevin: I know, I think he just needs to see Miley, or at least talk to her.

There conversation was soon interrupted by Nick's Voice

Nick: hey guys, what's up?

Joe: nothing really just talking

Kevin: yeah

Nick: oh yeah? What about?

Joe: oh it's nothing; don't worry about it, little brother.

Nick: well I'm sorry you guys for being so distant, I have had a lot of things on my mind, but how about a game of guitar hero? Ill totally own you Joe. smiling

Joe: you bet

_I know I shouldn't have lied to Nick; after all we were just talking about him. But I mean maybe things are going to be different._

**Miley's POV**

After dinner, Cody and I went to the family room and where we sat together watching movies. He wrapped his arms around me, as I leaned into him. I looked at him and smiled. And he leaned in whispering into my ear…

Cody: Miley, you are so beautiful and I really like you, and when I'm around you, we always seem to have a great time…

Miley: Cody, I like you too. smiling at him

Cody: I'm glad to hear you say that, because well I wanted to know if you'll be my girlfriend.

Miley: shocked of course smiles

Cody: hugs her

The night finally ended and I walked Cody to the front door. He gave me a soft kiss and said goodnight. I was just thinking to myself…

_He isn't nick, and I guess he will never be. I don't love Cody, the way I love nick, but that's doesn't mean I don't like Cody. Who knows maybe this is the way things are meant to be. Maybe one day ill realize that Cody is the one I'm suppose to fall in love with…_

I walked up the stairs back to my room and lay back down onto my bed and closed my eyes… trying to picture me and Cody. But all I saw was Nick's smile, and in that moment I slowly fell asleep dreaming of Nick, but I guess that will be my little secret.

**2 months later**

Cody and Miley have been dating for two months now, and she is really happy. She has started to move on a little, and everything in her life was starting to fall together. The movie was finally wrapping up so she was going to be heading home soon.

**Nick's POV**

So here I am wedged in between my brothers on the plane, flying to the next venue. My dad has called us to talk to the three us together.

Mr. Jonas: well boys, you guys have been working so hard and I know you all really need a break… so what do you guys say we cut this tour off a month earlier than planned? That way we can all go home.

Joe: really day? How soon?

Kevin: yeah?

Mr. Jonas: well you guys would have two more weeks of touring and than we would be back in LA

Joe: what?

Kevin: that's so awesome, finally my own bed.

I had been sitting there quietly listening; I wasn't sure how I felt at the moment.

Mr. Jonas: Nick, what do you think?

Nick: yeah, sounds great dad, is that all? standing up

Mr. Jonas: yeah that's it boys.

Nick, Joe, and Kevin: ok

**Miley's POV**

I was sitting on my laptop iming Cody, he had already headed back to LA, I was suppose to be packing but I could resist my adorable boyfriend.

SmileyMiley: I can't wait to see you in a week!!!

CLinly: me too Miles.

SmileyMiley: so you are going to meet me at the airport, right?

CLinly: yeah, I got your email with your itinerary.

SmileyMiley: ok, I can't wait to see you, but I better finish packing. Ill call you tonight, ok?

CLinly: ok.

SmileyMiley signed off

I stood there staring at the mess in my room; for once everything was disorganized, thrown all over the floor.

**Kevin's POV**

**In London at a Hotel with Joe**

Kevin: Do you think I should text Miley to tell her we're coming home soon?

Joe: I don't know it's up to Nick, if he wants to tell her I think its probably going to affect him the most.

They didn't notice that Nick had walked in the door.

Nick: what is up to me?

Joe: oh nothing…

Kevin: well whether or not we should order room service?

Nick: eyeing his brothers suspiciously ok? You guys are up to something, but whatever you guys are so weird.

Joe: yeah, sure little brother laughing

---------

**1 week later**

**At LAX**

**Miley's POV**

Attendant: Flight 287 TN to LAX has arrived.

I walked off the plane and saw him standing there, in his favorite green polo carrying a beautiful bouquet of red roses. I ran to him embracing him into my arms.

Cody: hey sweetie, welcome home? How was your flight?

Miley: I missed you so much!

Cody: handing her the flowers and taking her luggage

Miley: thank you, they are so beautiful.

Cody: I'm glad you like them

Miley: I love them kisses his cheek

**Regular POV**

They both walk to the car waiting for them parked out front of the airport. As the car headed back to Miley's house she was excited to finally be back in LA, it's been such a long time since she left. As they were driving up her street she could not help but glance up at the Jonas' house. That was the first time she thought of Nick ever since Cody and Miley had gotten together. Brushing the though out of her head she looked up at Cody and smiled.

The car finally stopped in front of her driveway and she ran inside, she saw Brandi as Brandi was leaving, and gave Brandi a huge hug. Her brother and sisters left a month earlier with there mother.

Brandi: chill Miley! see's Cody and greets him hey Cody!

Cody: hey Brandi, what's up?

Brandi: not much well I made plans so ill be home later for dinner. Later little sis, Bye Cody.

Miley: turns to Cody are you staying for dinner tonight?

Cody: actually I can't; I have a meeting for a new movie tomorrow morning.

Miley: oh… sad

Cody: smiles at Miley but you have me till dinner time.

Miley: well let's meet up with Mitchell and Emily for lunch?

Cody: sounds good. Ill call Mitchell, you call Emily.

Miley: ok!

They call both call Mitchell and Emily and make plans to meet at a little bistro around 1:30.

**Brand's POV**

I was just leaving my house, as I drove over to the Jonas' to pick up their mail like Denise had asked me to do, when….

Buzz… Buzz…

1 new message from Kevin

From: Kevin

To: Brandi

B-

Call me when you get this…

Speak of the Jonas, I thought pulling out my phone I dialed Kevin's cell waiting for him to pick up.

Kevin: Hey Brandi!

Brandi: hey KJ! Well I'm actually at your house picking up your mail for your mom.

Kevin: oh really well, I have some amazing news!

Brandi: really, what's up?

Kevin: the Jonas are going to be home in one more week!

Brandi: what? You guys were suppose to be gone for another month.

K: we are done, we need to rest, we been touring non stop.

Brandi: that's so awesome! Does anyone else know?

Kevin: besides my family? No. So don't tell anyone, especially Miley, we kind of want to surprise her!

Brandi: ok scouts honor, you can trust me! laughing

K: well we will see you in a week, ill call you later with the details on our flight!

Brandi: alright I was heading to Ashley's anyway.

K: cool talk to you later Brandi! Remember it's a secret

Brandi: ok bye

K: bye Brandi!

After hanging up the phone, I realized how crazy this was all going to be, im pretty sure Miley hasn't talk many people about her relationship with Cody. Especially Nick. This is going to be full of drama waiting to happen.

**The next day…**

**Miley's POV**

8:30 am

RING… RING… RING…

Miley: hello? groaning

Cody: hey Miley sory to wake you but I wanted to tell you I got the part and I have to leave in an hour to New York.

Miley: what?

Cody: I'm heading to New York for a few days but ill be back for the premier in two weeks.

Miley: wait what premier are you talking about?

Cody: camp rock silly, we have to go. Ill be home that morning, of the premier; so ill see you then. I have to go. Bye sweetie!

Miley: bye Cody!

--------

**A week later…**

**Nick's POV**

**LAX airport**

It's good to be in California again, as I headed off the plane and into the terminal. That when I noticed her… I was shocked that she was here; I mean I didn't even know anyone who even knew we were coming back. Kevin came up to greet her so he must have told her…

Kevin: Brandi! Hey I'm glad you came! We all missed you!

Brandi: hugging every Jonas you guys have been gone for such a long time!

Mrs. Jonas: Brandi, how is your family? Good I hope!

Brandi: they are all good, we all missed you guys! Thanks for asking.

Brandi: looking over at Nick hey Nick, you look tired! Long flight?

Nick: yeah it was really long, but are we ready to go?

Brandi: Our ride is parked out front.

We all piled into the car and the car drove us back to our house. The car finally stopped as everyone grabbed their bags and heading to the door. Opening the door, I started to head up to my room, when I felt a tugged…

Brandi: Hey Nick… are you ok?

Nick: yeah I'm fine… but does Miley know we are back?

Brandi: no she doesn't, not yet.

Nick: ok good.

Brandi: addressing everyone I think I'm going to head home. See you guys later.

Mrs. Jonas: alright dear thank you for everything.

Brandi: it's no problem at all!

**Brandi's POV**

I walked up the block and opened the front door; my parents were sitting in the living room as they cornered me.

Bill Ray: Hey Brandi, where were you this morning?

Brandi: well I went out.

Tish: Honey what is going on?

Billy Ray: don't you dare lie to us, young lady!

Brandi: well ok, the Jonas just got home and needed me to pick them up at the airport.

Billy Ray: well Hot Doggie, they must be tired.

Tish: yes, I bet they are, why don't we invite them over for dinner tonight, Billy, will you please call them?

Billy Ray: no problem dear I'm all over it.

I watched as my dad dialed the Jonas' residences.

RING RING RING

Frankie: Hello, the Jonas residences

Billy Ray: hey Frankie, is your mother home?

Frankie: yes hold on a second… calls his mom

Mrs. Jonas: hello?

Billy Ray: Hi Denise, Brandi just told us how you guys have just gotten hope from your tour, and well Tish and I were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner tonight. Feed your family a home cooked meal around 6:30pm.

Denise: Why thank you Billy Ray, we would love to join you, we will see you then!

My dad hung up the phone and addressed my mother that Mrs. Jonas had agreed.

Brandi: daddy, well I hope you are the one who will be telling Miley.

Billy ray: oh she'll be fine, why don't you two just go shopping, and please avoid telling her anything.

Brandi: surely dad but only with you plastic!

Billy Ray: hands his American Express fine.

I walked up the stairs to Miley's room, knocking softly on the door. I stepped inside…

Brandi: Miley we are going shopping with Daddy's plastic. holding up Billy Ray's Credit card

Miley: ok ill be right there

We both head downstairs and out the door…

Billy ray: calling after them bye girls have fun!

Miley and Brandi: bye daddy!

**Denise's POV**

Walks into her husband office

Denise: Hey sweetie.

Kevin Sr: Hi, Honey!

Denise: The Cyrus' invited us over for dinner at 6:30pm so we all are heading over there around 6:00, we better get the family ready/

Kevin Sr: that was nice of them, sounds great though

Denise: well I'm going to get the boys

I walked out into the foyer calling the boys to come downstairs. Four boys ran down the stairs nearly knocking into each other.

Jobro's: HEY MOM! What's up?

Denise: I need you boys to get cleaned up and ready, we are having dinner at the Cyrus' tonight.

Kevin, Frankie, and Joe: alright Mom running upstairs

Nick: Mom? What? We are going to the Cyrus?

Denise: Billy Ray invited us and I said yes

Nick: but…

Denise: no buts. You are going to have to face Miley sometime dear…

Nick: this has nothing to do with Miley.

Denise: honey, it has everything to do with Miley, I know you.

Nick: ok fine… walking back up the stairs and closing the door behind him

**Brandi's POV**

I glanced at the clock…

_Shit, we are late! _I opened my phone calling my dad.

Billy Ray: hey Honey, where are you guys?

Brandi: we are on the way home, 10 minutes

Billy Ray: alright sweetie.

I looked over Miley; she had no idea what was going to hit her when she walked into the front door, faced with everyone.

**Nick's POV**

We arrived at the Cyrus' House 5 minutes early, Billy Ray greeted us all, as he told us that dinner would be serve soon, the girls were running a little late. We all sat down in the living room, catching up.

Miley's POV

Brandi had finally arrived back at the house, and I was so tired, and I was starving. Running inside, shouting…

Miley: DADDY! We totally maxed out your AmEx! laughing

I looked over stopping dead in my track, I saw them…

Miley: OMG! I look HORRIBLE. running up the stairs to quickly change

Tish: Miley shouting looking over at the Jonas's I'm sorry, she probably ran up to change, let me go check on her.

**Brandi's POV**

I walked in the front door and saw the Jonas had already arrived.

Brandi: sorry we are late, looking at the Jonas where is Miley looking over at Nick, I saw him flinched at the mention of her name?

Mrs. Jonas: Its ok dear and she ran upstairs.

Brandi: well let me change and I'll be right down. running up the stairs

Billy Ray: well why don't we all head over to the dining room and get seated?

Denise: sounds great.

Kevin Sr: really thanks again Billy Ray, you and Tish didn't need to invite us over.

Billy ray: it was our pleasure.

Everyone took a seat.

**Nick's POV**

We were all seated in the dining room, waiting for Miley, Brandi, and Tish. I knew this was a bad idea, Miley definitely did not know we were coming over. I heard Mrs. Cyrus entering….

Mrs. Cyrus: she is fine; I hope you guys are HUNGRY!

Mrs. Jonas: we are starving thanks again Tish!

Mr. Jonas: this looks amazing

Mrs. Cyrus: thank you guys!

Billy ray looks up and asks Tish.

Billy Ray: where is Miley?

Tish: she will be down any second with a looking that told him everything was ok

Miley walked into the room, and all the eyes landed on her. She changed and looked as if she redid her makeup, and her hand was pulled back.

Miley: I'm sorry about that little show earlier, Hey Mr. and Mrs. Jonas! You guys have been gone, FOREVER! looking over at Joe, Frankie, Kevin, and Nick hey you guys! How was your tour as she took her seat next to Joe and Nick THINKING: o, how convenient I would have to sit next to Nick

For the most part dinner went by smoothly; everyone was talking amongst each other. I stayed pretty quiet throughout dinner unless someone was talking directly to me.

After dinner, both our parents' dinner decided to catch up in the living room. Noah and Frankie had both gone upstairs and were playing in her room. Braison had made plans to meet with his friends after dinner, so he quickly left. Leaving Miley, Kevin, Joe, Brandi, and I in the family room.

We all decided to play guitar hero, and Kevin and Brand were up first. Miley sat next to Joe, while I saw on the opposite side of Joe. It had been four months since I last seen Miley. She looked different but beautiful at the same time. I couldn't help but glance at her trying to be subtle. But I guess I wasn't doing such a great job, because I met her eyes a few times.

**Joe's POV**

We were sitting there watching Kevin and Brandi, and I was bored. Nick was in his own little world, so I decided to start up a conversation with Miley.

Joe: hey miles putting an arm around Miley

Miley: hey Joe laughing

Joe: how have you been, it's been 4 months since I seen you!

Miley: yeah, it's been way to long if you ask me! How was your tour?

Joe: awesome the ladies couldn't get enough of me.

Miley: I bet Joe laughing

**Miley's POV**

I was talking to Joe, casually looking over at Nick catching glimpse of him looking at me, I caught his eye, and he quickly turned away. I was about to say something when my phone started to ring, apologizing to Joe, I picked up my cell.

Miley: hello?

Cody: hey baby, how are you?

Miley: good how are you?

Cody: I'm good, really tired we have been working so hard, and I was just reading through my lines before I go to sleep. I wanted to call you and tell you goodnight since its way late over here.

Miley: ok, goodnight! Ill calls you tomorrow!

Cody: bye Miley!

Miley: bye!

I looked up and saw Joe watching me. I didn't get a chance to tell anyone that Cody and I were together yet, and if you asked me, right now didn't feel like the perfect time.

Miley: Joe, I'm sorry about that. So new girls huh? I bet they were falling at you feet.

Joe: they were laughing

Kevin won, so Brandi handed the guitar to Joe…

Brandi: here Joe, your turn, looking at Kevin he is way too good. laughing but I'm going to go upstairs, I promised I would call Ashley after dinner.

The boys all said goodbye to Brandi, leaving Nick and I alone on the couch. It was pretty awkward; I mean so much has changed in four months. I missed my best friend and just wanted it to go back to before.

Miley: hey Nick! hesitant

Nick: hey Miley.

Miley: look I know the way things "ended" watching Nick flinch as the word Ended was said but I want us to go back to being friends like before.

Nick: trying his best to hide the disappointment I totally agree Miley!

Miley: I'm glad smiling we should get together sometime before your premier, since you guys are home.

Nick: yeah we definitely should. sounding a little too hopeful, and trying to hide that at the same time

Miley: cool smiled and pulled him into a hug, that was a little too long than "just friends." And blushed Sorry.

Nick: faces redden it's ok

We continued to having small talk, I knew I should've told him about Cody, but I didn't. Kevin won so it was my turn cutting mine and Nick's conversation short.

**Nick's POV**

I'm glad she is talking to me again, but I couldn't help but show a little disappointment, I tried my best not to get hopeful. Especially after the way things ended. My head started to hurt, and my thoughts were soon interrupted by my parents.

Mrs. Jonas: well it's getting late and I think its time for us to all go.

We all said our goodbyes, and left the Cyrus'. We arrived at our house, and I ran up into my room, closing the door behind. I was tired and I wanted to be alone to collect my thoughts. I laid back onto my bed.

2 hours later, I was still laying in the exact position as I was when I got home. My thoughts were all flashing back and forth through my head, and I was really tired. I don't even know what time it was when I finally dozed off.

Speed up to the Camp Rock premier.

**Nick's POV**

I woke up and feeling completely unrested, I pulled myself out of bed and walked to the bathroom, and decided to jump in, hoping it would wake me up. An hour later I was fully dressed and ready as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I was hungry so I decided to make an omelet, as I heard Joe and Kevin entering the Kitchen.

Joe: Yo, yo, yo NICK J! Are you excited for tonight?

Kevin: it's going to be AWESOME!

Nick: yeah it's going to be great without a slight change in emotion

Kevin: what's wrong?

Nick: nothing I'm just a little tired that's all.

Joe; we you better get pumped up because today is going to be a LONG day.

Nick: yeah I know.

I saw at the table finishing my breakfast. I walked into the music room, and sat at the piano bench. I began to play the melody that I had been playing over and over. As I began to sing…

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

He stood up, and pushed the bench back in. I walked back upstairs into my room, as I sat down in the chair at my desk staring at the screen.

**Miley's POV**

Cody had called earlier that morning telling her that his flight was to arrive at 11:30, so there I was standing waiting for his flight to arrive in the Los Angeles Airport.

Beep…

I glanced down reading the text message…

To: Miley

From: Cody

I spy some one pretty as can be, waiting next to some random guy.

I laughed and looked up and saw Cody. I ran to him with open arms.

Miley: hey sweetie I missed you!

Cody: hey baby, I missed you too! pulling her into a hug

Miley: well let's go, I don't want to be late for the premier tonight. smiling

We headed to the car and the car dropped him off first, and then continued by to my house, we drove past the Jonas' residences part of me wanted to stop in and say good luck I wouldn't see them till later tonight, and there was a greater chance I wouldn't see them. So I decided to just send a text message instead.

To: Nick, Joe, and Kevin

From: Miley

Hope you have a great time at your Premier tonight! Hope to see you there. Good Luck!

xo MC

The car finally stopped in front of my house and I stepped outside. It was another beautiful day in sunny California I couldn't wait for the premier tonight. I walked inside and went to my room. I needed to get dressed and get into hair and makeup before we had to meet at the premier.

--------

**The Premier… 6:10 Red Carpet**

**Nick's POV**

We arrived at the red carpet as we heard girls chanting our names; we followed the carpet, signing autographs along the way.

**Miley's POV**

Cody's limo came and picked us up. We arrived at the red carpet and followed the caret signing autographs along the way.

I finally walked inside the theater and I was noticed them right away.

Miley: hey guys!

Nick, Kevin, and Joe: hey you, what's up?

Joe: im so excited!

Kevin: its going to be awesome!

Nick: you look very nice.

Miley: thanks smiling a little awkwardly

I couldn't think of anything that could make the situation any worst, at least uncomfortable. And just as I was thinking that, Cody walked in and came behind me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me into him. I couldn't sleep the Jonas' expression cause he pulled me into a hug.

Cody: hey Babe kisses her cheek

Miley: hey Cody

Cody: I didn't see you running off earlier, reporters.

Miley: yeah its ok, smiled weakly and looked over at the Brothers these are my best friends in the world. Nick, Joe, and Kevin.

Cody: oh hey you guys, you are the Jonas Brothers.

Kevin: yeah that's us awkward

Miley: guys, I want you to meet my Boyfriend, Cody!

Joe: oh hey dude!

Nick: sup dude trying to hide his hurt expression

Cody: well dear ill meet you inside I see Emily and Mitchell over there and I want to say Hi!

Miley: sure ill meet you inside, give me a few minutes.

Cody: kissing her cheek

I didn't want Nick to find out this way, he looked so hard, and he was trying so hard to suppress the feeling. But I could tell that it bothered him. I looked at him with an apologetic expression.

Miley: yeah so….

Joe: awkward laughing

Kevin: well hey Miley it was nice seeing you but I got to head inside I promised I would meet up with Demi inside.

Miley: alright bye Kevin!

Joe: well I better follow him too.

Miley: bye Joe.

Nick had been completely quiet…

Nick: look Congrats! He seems cool,trying to hide his disappointment

Miley: pull him back Nick, I wanted to tell you and yeah Cody's amazing.

Nick: but we should head inside ok.

Miley: are you ok?

Nick: yeah I'm fine….

Miley: thanks for understanding Nick!

Nick: hugs her of course, you are my friend.

I smiled at his comment. And we walked inside, as the theater dimmed.

**A/N: well this was a super LONG CHAPTER, and it took forever to write. I know everyone is probably disappointed that Nick and Miley are not together. But no worries, in good time true love will surpass it all. For those who don't like Miley, she is young, and Cody was there for her. I don't blame her for trying to move on. But I think that Miley and Nick's love will make it. In fact I know they will ;) so don't fret. After all, they are the cutest thing ever. Hope you guys liked it so far, I would appreciate reviews because this took a very long time to write. And I probably won't be posting another one till Saturday or Sunday because tomorrow I'm going to the Jonas Brother concert! Yay! Which I heard is pretty awesome so far. But I hope you guys like the story so far.**

**A/N: This entire chapter was pretty random at some points, I was up late last night trying to finish! So the mentioning of random things like Backstreet boys were cause by video's on youtube. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to be writing for a while, but what can I say, I'm addicted to writing this story and the ideas keep pouring out. So I decided to continue on. After the last chapter though, I think that I needed to continue, especially the way things ended.

Disclaimer: AGAIN, I do not own anything.

The last time I had ended the story with Miley finally breaking the news to Nick, that Cody and Miley together. Nick seemed to be understanding of the situation… but the story continues now.

Miley's POV

I went inside and found Cody sitting with Emily and Mitchell, he called me over, and I sat down in-between Cody and Emily. I watched Nick walk down the aisle to the front where his brothers and the stars of the movie were seated.

Nick's POV

I sat down next to my brothers as they glanced up at me, they both had this look on there faces that was suppose to be comforting to me, but instead made me feel more or less like a fragile little boy.

Miley's POV

I sat there watching his every move. Replaying the conversation over and over again. He was happy for her, but why did it feel as if something was missing? She was happy; at least she thought she was… Cody was such a great guy but her heart ached for Nick. And it was hard to deny her feelings.

Miley: whispering hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom, ill be right back.

Cody: ok!

I stood up and walked out into the lobby. I sat down at the bench placing my head into my hands. My thoughts were all over the place, I didn't even noticed that the theater door had reopened and someone else was in the lobby with me until that person had placed his hand on my shoulder, scaring me all in one movement. I looked up and saw…

Miley: OMG, Joe you scared me!

Joe: what's wrong Miley?

Miley: nothing did you follow me out here? You are missing your movie…

Joe: I saw you leaving and I wanted to see if you were ok. I was worried.

Miley: it's nothing important… frowning

Joe: come on Miley you can tell me… placing an arm around her

Miley: bursting into tears I'm so confused… its just it all so confusing. I was doing great, I was fine, and I was happy. But Nick, I saw him again, and the feelings slowly came back. But Cody is such a great guy, and he really cares about me. And I really care about him.

Joe: pulling her into a hug its going to be ok, Miley. I know Nick still loves you, even if he won't admit it, I know he does! But he wants you to be happy.

Miley: it's just so hard, after the way things ended; I went four months without my best friend. And I don't want to lose him out of my life again. But I can't deny my feelings for him either as much as I want too…

Joe: I know it's hard, but it'll be ok. Just let life run its course. I hate seeing two people I care about hurting. Nick is my brother and you are like a sister to me, and it's hard right now, but things will be ok.

Miley: thanks Joe, for the talk.

Joe: no worries Miley, I just want to see you happy, and I know Nick wants the same for you. But we better head back inside.

Miley: yeah you are right.

I stood up following him inside. I sat back down with Cody and watched Joe take his seat next to Nick. Cody leaned over, and looked at me.

Cody: whispering, are you ok Miley?

Miley: yeah I'm fine, I really need to talk to you after the movie, ok?

Cody: yeah sure…

Joe's POV

I sat back down in my seat next to Nick and Kevin, and glanced back looking at Miley. I smiled at her, and refocused on the movie. When my pants started to vibrate. I pulled out my phone and glanced at the screen…

1 new message

To: Joe  
From: Nick

Is everything ok? Where did you go?

Re: To Nick:

From: Joe

Yeah just went out to get a little fresh air.

I looked over at Nick, hoping he would believe what I had just said. He must have because he didn't reply back and continued watching the movie.

Nick's POV

As the movie ended and the lights turned on, everyone applauded. The movie was a hit. I stood up and turned around and saw Miley watching me. When I caught her eye, she smiled and looked away. Every part of me, was trying to calm myself, from seeing her with him. It hurt, but she looked happy. She was just my friend.

Miley's POV

As we left the theater I couldn't help but miss Nick. I know my heart still belongs to him. Cody and I took the limo back to my place. We decided to skip the after party so Cody and I could talk.

Miley: Cody, you are such a great guy…

Cody: but you still Nick. with a reassuring smile

Miley: how did you know? confused

Cody: Miley, I'm not dumb you guys had some unsettled business; I was just a temporary thing. It's ok.

Miley: sad no, you weren't just a temporary thing, I really like you. Its just I don't even know anymore… starting to cry

Cody: pulling her into his arms it's ok! Miley I understand, you love Nick. And if he makes you happy than I can't stand in the way of that. I want you to be happy.

Miley: Cody, you are such a great guy, a great friend…

Cody: smiles I try!

Miley: so are we still friends?

Cody: of course, now go get your man laughing

Miley: laughing if only if it were that easy.

Cody: he still cares, I know, I can see it in his eyes. But I should go, it's getting late.

Miley: ok, goodnight Cody. Thanks… for everything.

Cody: no worries, goodnight. starts walking to his car

Miley: hey Cody?

Cody: turns around and looks at Miley yeah?

Miley: running to him and hugging him I really wished it wasn't like this; you deserve a girl who will give her heart completely up to you and only you.

Cody: thanks Miles, ill call you tomorrow, we can hang!

Miley: ok, Bye Cody.

I walked inside my house closing the door behind. I walked up the steps to my room and changed into a pair of sweats and a tank. I ran a brush through my hair. And walked back into my room. I pulled out my sidekick and sent a text…

Nick's POV

After the movie they were throwing a huge after party for those who attended the premier. I went and stayed a total of 15 minutes, and excused myself. I said goodbye and left. I rode in the back of the limo by myself. It hurts to know that I lost her. The car ride stopped in font of my house and I saw Cody walking out to his car parked in front of Miley's house.

Nick: hey Cody! calling for Cody's attention

Cody: turns and sees Nick hey Nick walking over to Nick

Nick: hey I just wanted to say Miley is a special girl, she deserves someone good. And I respect her choice of guys, she is smart and if you make her happy, I'm happy for the both of you.

Cody: smiling thanks dude, but that ship has long times sailed.

Nick: confused what?

Cody: laughing all I got to say is that you need to talk to her, and hold onto her. walking back to his car

Nick: thanks? watching Cody

I walked inside, with a confused look still plastered on my face; my mom was sitting in the kitchen waiting for me.

Mrs. Jonas: hey dear, you are home early! Where are Kevin and Joseph?

Nick: I wasn't feeling too well so I left early. I met Miley's boyfriend, and he was just outside, and well he told me I needed to talk to her and hold onto her.

Mrs. Jonas: she has a boyfriend? confused

Nick: his name is Cody.

Mrs. Jonas: well was he nice?

Nick: yeah, they looked happy together. But I'm going to head upstairs and change I'm tired.

Mrs. Jonas: alright Nick. Goodnight sweetie.

Nick: Night mom! kissing his mother's cheek

Joe's POV

Buzz…. Buzz…

To: Joe  
From: Miley

I need to talk to you, can you come over when you are done at the party. Don't tell anyone.

xo MC

Miley had just text me and she wanted me to come over to her house. I got up and found Kevin.

Joe: yo Kevin, it's getting late, I'm going to head home.

Kevin: that's cool, ill catch a ride with someone. Later!

I went outside and got into the limo waiting for me, and told him to drop me off at Miley's. The car finally stopped and I got out. I looked up at her house, it looked like everyone was home at her house, and glancing down the block at my own house the lights were dimly lit. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Regular POV

Miley heard the doorbell and ran downstairs to open the door. Miley saw that it was Joe and greeted him inviting him in. Joe followed Miley into her kitchen taking a seat on the stool at her breakfast island.

Miley: hey do you want anything to drink?

Joe: water is fine.

Miley: grabbing a bottle of water and a cup of apple juice, handing the bottle of water to Joe, she takes a seat next to him thanks for coming over.

Joe: its no problem what's up?

Miley: well first I wanted to thank you for talking to me at the premier.

Joe: its no problem Miley, you are like a sister to me.

Miley: smiling well I asked you to come over because well, Cody and I talked, and well he knew what was going on, and we are not together anymore.

Joe: sad OMG, are you ok?

Miley: laughing no Joe, I'm Fine he understood everything and we are still friends.

Joe: oh ok good. Was that it?

Miley: well No, I kind of wanted to talk to you about Nick.

Joe: ok sounds good, what about him?

Miley: well that's the thing, I don't know. I mean I never stopped loving him, but I can't just let him back into my life either. At least not that part of it.

Joe: looking at Miley Miley, he loves you with all of his heart. I mean I remember the day you left for TN, he begged Kevin to take him to the airport so he could say goodbye and apologized. But I guess it didn't go so well because he came back into the car, in tears, he wouldn't tell us what happened.

Miley: shocked wait he wasnt at the airport...?

Joe: yeah he was… finally understanding he must have been too late. We asked him what happen but like I said, he wouldn't say anything. He closed himself up after that, rarely smiling, until he found out that we were coming home a month early.

Miley: shocked I can't believe all this time he was there, and I thought he wasn't. I thought that he was over us for good.

Joe: he loves you Miley, I know that for a fact! But I should head home, it's late and my mom is probably wondering where the heck I am.

Miley: ok night Joe hugging Joe thanks for everything

Joe: it's no problem at all, and Miley you should call him…

Miley: smiling I'll see.

Joe walks down the street back to his house, opening the front door. Walking into the kitchen and greeted his mom.

Joe: hey Mom!

Mrs. Jonas: how was your night sweetie?

Joe: its was good, I talked to Miley.

Mrs. Jonas: oh I heard how she has a new boyfriend, Cody is it? That's what Nick said.

Joe: Mom, can you keep a secret?

Mrs. Jonas: nodding of course

Joe: Miley still loves Nick, and Cody and Miley broke up tonight.

Mrs. Jonas: that's great we should tell Nick!

Joe: MOM! We cant, we have to let them do this on there own, but I have faith!

Mrs. Jonas: well I'm glad that this is starting to turn around; I can't bare to see Nick in pain anymore.

Joe: yeah I know Mom, but I'm going to go to bed! kissing his mom

Mrs. Jonas: goodnight!

Nick's POV

I was sitting there on my laptop, reading through emails, when an alert pop up.

SmileyMiley is online

I sat there debating whether I should IM her… when my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an IM.

SmileyMiley: hey Nick!

NickJ: hey Miles!

SmileyMiley: Nick, we need to talk….

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Next chapter will be out soon, I hope you guys liked it so far! BTW, I went to the Jonas Brother's concert yesterday and IT WAS AMAZING!!! This one wasn't as long, because of chapter 4. that was plenty lengthy so I decided to keep this shorter. Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this chapter took me a while to write, I have been sick for the past 2 days and super busy ever since the concert on Friday! Which I must add was amazing; the JONAS BROTHERS WERE AMAZING totally rocked my sock! But otherwise I haven't been doing much and here I am staying up late, so I can try and finish this chapter. Especially since I left you with a cliffhanger… hope you guys like it, and that is intended to anyone who is reading this. Please review! I would love to hear some thoughts, opinions, even ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Miley Cyrus!

Previously….

Nick's POV

_I was sitting there on my laptop, reading through emails, when an alert pop up._

_SmileyMiley is online_

_I sat there debating whether I should IM her… when my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an IM._

_SmileyMiley: hey Nick!_

_NickJ: hey Miles!_

_SmileyMiley: Nick, we need to talk…._

---------

Miley's POV

After Joe left my house, I decided to sign onto AIM, hoping that Nick would be on, and luckily he was…

SmileyMiley: hey Nick!

NickJ: hey Miles!

SmileyMiley: Nick, we need to talk...

NIckJ: ok what about?

SmileyMiley: well its something I need to do face to face… do you think you could come over right now?

NickJ: I could sneak out in a bit…

SmileyMiley: ok… call me when you are here.

NickJ: ok Miley!

SmileyMiley: see you soon!

NickJ has signed off.

I got up from my desk and ran into the bathroom, I ran a brush through my messy curly hair, and quickly applied some eyeliner and a fresh coat of mascara.

Nick's POV

She wants to talk to me, part of me is completely nervous, I have no idea what she needs to talk to me about. I walked downstairs and open the door, taking in the smell of a beautiful spring's night. I closed the door quietly and walked over to Miley's. As I walked onto her porch I pulled out my phone and quickly texted her. 5 Minutes later she opens the door and stepped outside. I followed her to her backyard and we sat on the swings… I was waiting for her to say something, anything… But the silences started to weird me out, so I spoke up…

Nick: so what did you want to talk about Miley?

M: Way to cut to the chase and be subtle, Nick… (laughing)

Nick: Sorry, it's just it's was a little quite and awkward.

Miley: its ok, well it's just… (smile slowly fading) Why didn't you come and say goodbye that day I left at the airport. Joe told me you were there. Why didn't you? And if you didn't catch me why couldn't you call me. I thought you were mad at me, and I waited for you to call. I always wondered why you didn't even call afterward; you didn't even try to fight for us. You just gave up, Nick. You told me you loved me, and yet you didn't even try. (her voice starting to crack)

Nick: Miley, its not that I didn't want to fight for us… (tears building up as he tries to hold them in)

Miley: (cutting him off) Nick, we were best friends for such a long time, and I always wanted more than just that, and when you told me you loved me too, the pieces just seem to fall together. But that night, I couldn't understand how you felt it was the best thing to do. You wanted to put us on "hold", set us aside, for what? It felt as if you didn't want to fight for us, for us to be together, all because we were not going to be able to see each other for a few months. But that only turned into not being able to talk to each other for months. To hear your voice, I cried every night waiting for you to call. I waited 2 months for you. For you to call me, for you to tell me it would have been ok. For you to just be my friend. My heart ached waiting for you. (tears falling freely) and now here we are, as I put my heart back on the line for you Nick. It's not fair. Because I know that it's always going to be you. I broke up with Cody tonight… for something that isn't even a guarantee.

Nick: (tears falling now) wait, you broke up with Cody…?

Miley: (sobbing) yeah… for you…

Nick: (pulling Miley into his arms) Miley, those months apart from you only showed me how much I actually needed you in my life, I made the biggest mistake of my life when I had let you go. I couldn't forgive myself for what I had done. I let the girl of my dream slip away from my grasps. I didn't have enough courage to face you that day at the airport, or the courage to call you. I was so mad at myself, and beating myself over the fact that I didn't deserve you for what I did. I gave up when it got hard because I didn't want to get hurt. But it all backfired when I realized that giving you up because I could not handle the distance was the greatest failure of all. Miley, for the past few months, all I wanted was to hear your voice, to see you face. I cried myself to sleep every night. My heart still hasn't stopped aching for you.

Miley: (facing him now, looking deep into his eyes) Nicholas Jerry Jonas, I love you more than life itself… I can't go another day without you…

Nick: Destiny Hope Cyrus, you do not know how happy I am to hear those words coming out of your mouth, I love you so much, I never stopped and I don't think I ever will. (and then closing the gap between his lips and hers, he kissed her)

Miley: I missed you so much….

Nick: (holding onto her) I missed you to Mi!

A/N: ok so this was short. But they are together. So I'm happy! Thanks to all who review the story so far, I absolutely love hearing from you guys, and I'm to hear people are reading this story. But expect a new update soon. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: so I have been working on the other story and reading a lot of other author's story. I'm completely addicted to fan fiction it's not even funny anymore. But it's ok. I've been having a little writers block on both stories actually, so its beginning to take me more time to write each new update. I'm not exactly sure where I want to take this story so far either. But I would love some ideas.

Nick's POV

I was sitting in my room, strumming a new melody on my guitar. It's been two weeks since Miley and I have gotten back together, and we are happier than ever. I glanced down and saw the familiar picture framed onto my desk, Miley had given it to me back before we even started dating. We had been best friends for such a long time; I wasn't even sure how I went four months without speaking to her. I couldn't help back reminisce on so many memorable memories I had shared with Miley. She was my inspiration for many of my songs. I was just so happy that we had finally gotten back together. But I knew something was missing… I couldn't place my finger on it.

Buzz… buzz...

To: Nick J

From: Miley

Nicky,

Call me when you get this text! Xo Miles

I smiled to myself, she was so silly, she could've just called me herself, but I immediately called her back. It rang exactly once when she picked up.

Miley: hello!

Nick: someone is excited to talk to her boyfriend (laughing)

Miley: shut up (giggling) I just wanted to know if my boyfriend would be willing to go out today with some of my friends?

Nick: of course, what did you have in mind? And with who?

Miley: well Emily, Mitchell, Cody, and Ashley  
Nick: (cutting her off) Cody is going to be there? Don't you think it'll be weird? I mean you guys just broke up and now you are taking your boyfriend to hang out with an ex boyfriend

Miley: (laughing) how I knew you would ask that, and he is ok with it, in fact it was his idea, he wants to get to know you better.

Nick: and that doesn't bother you at all, the fact that your ex boyfriend wants to "get to know" your new boyfriend.

Miley: hey, be nice! No, it does not, he is a very good friend and I know you guys would get along. You should invite Joe and Kevin.

Nick: how about no, laughing I already see them too much.

Miley: (giggling) well are you in then?

Nick: sure, what time?

Miley: we want to go out to lunch around 1:00, so how about you meet me at my house around 12:30?

Nick: sounds great, ill see you then Miley.

Miley: alright Nick. Bye!

Nick: bye

I glanced over at the clock it was already 10:30 and decided it was time to jump in the shower and get dressed to meet Miley. Today was definitely going to be interesting.

Miley's POV

I just got off the phone with Nick, when Brandi poke her head into my room and asked what I was up too…

Brandi: hey Miles, what are your plans for today?

Miley: I'm actually going to go hang out with Nick, Emily, Cody, Mitchell, and Ashley.

Brandi: wait your hanging out with Cody and Nick?

Miley: yeah why is everyone making such a big deal out of it?

Brandi: well I mean Cody is your ex boyfriend and Nick is your current boyfriend, who I might add you just broke up with Cody for.

Miley: Cody is cool with it ok… plus it was his idea anyways for all of us to hang out.

Brandi: that's funny; well what are you guys planning to do?

Miley: we wanted to go get some food and probably hit the mall, do you want to come?

Brandi: no, I'm ok, I think I may just stay home and entertain Noah today.

Miley: well don't you deserve the greatest sister award (smiling)

Brandi: I do believe I sense some sarcasm (laughing)

Miley: whatever floats your boat big sis, but I'm going to go get ready, Nick is coming over at 12:30.

Brandi: alright then, see you laters. (Walking out)

Walking over to my closet, I needed to decide what I wanted to wear first off, and settled on some cute jeans, and "go green" t-shirt. I set that aside and hopped into the shower.

Nick's POV

I finally finished showering and settled on some jeans and a t-shirt, and wore my converse. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 12:00 and decided I would just walk over there early. I walked over to the Cyrus' and rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to open the door. 10 seconds later I glanced down at Noah who had just opened the door.

She let me in and told me, Miley was almost done and she'll be down in a few and to make myself at home. I thanked Noah and sat down in her living her, Miley's house was so different from my house. Her parents had decorated there home with modern pieces and a lot of artwork. While his house was filled with pictures of the boys at various ages. The Cyrus house itself was like a piece of art, each piece of furniture was probably hand picked by Tish to fit the family's décor. And her taste was definitely anything but cheap, with high end labels. His house was the completely and utterly opposite from the Cyrus. In such deep thought he didn't notice Miley entering the room, sporting her oversized Chanel sunglasses. I looked up and saw her enter the room, so much has changed since we last seen each other, since that night. I couldn't understand what was different; I mean she was out of my life for such a long time.

Miley: hey Nick! (Smiling)

Nick: hey Miley! Ready to go? (Grinning)

Miley: yeap! Let me grab my purse really quick and we will be on our way; (grabbing an oversize Juicy Couture satchel and throwing her phone and keys into her bag) my mom is waiting in the car; she is going to be dropping us off.

Nick: ok that's cool.

They walked outside and stepped into Tish's car. They sat silently for majority of the ride, until Tish arrived at the Bistro, where everyone was meeting. I quickly thanked Mrs. Cyrus for the ride and walked inside with Miley. We were greeted by Cody, Ashley, Emily, and Mitchell who were already seated in the back corner.

Regular POV

Miley quickly introduced everyone to Nick, and Nick to everyone.

Nick and Miley took there seats in-between Cody and Emily, Nick sitting next to Emily and Miley next to Cody. And quickly ordered lunch and talked. It was definitely apparent that Nick was definitely a little out of the crowd.

Cody: Miley, remember that time when we were in Tennessee and Emily, Mitchell, and Tory were all at your house and we decided to play truth or dare, and Mitchell dared you to finished the entire bottle of ketchup that was disgusting (laughing)

Miley: (laughing) it was pretty good…

Mitchell: (laughing) that is so disgusting

Emily: (laughing) tell me about it she chugged the entire bottle.

Ashley: (laughing) ughh that's gross.

Cody: Emily decides it would be funny to lock Miley and me in the closet forever. (Cracking up) and we were just like whispering to each other random things. (Laughing)

Miley: (laughing) that was so much fun, I miss Tennessee and the good times we had in my trailer we all hung out.

Emily: yeah we had some crazy times.

Mitchell: (laughing)

Nick sat there quiet and jealous at the fact that he felt a little left out of the conversation, so much has gone on while he was away on tour. It felt as though he didn't even know who Miley was anymore, or the things she had done. He could feel a hint of jealousy at the stories she had with Cody. But sat quietly.

Emily: I remember that night when Cody finally had the gut to ask you to hang out for the first time Miley, (laughing) he looked as though he was going to puke the whole day.

Cody: (laughing) shut up (blushing) no I didn't, I was definitely relieve that she said yes, that's for sure.

Miley: (laughing) didn't you end up puking during one of the scenes later that afternoon?

Mitchell: dude you did, (laughing) it was hilarious, he was in the middle of shooting a scene as Jake and he runs off set.

Miley, Emily, Ashley, Mitchell: (laughing)

Cody: oh shut up you guys (laughing)

Nick couldn't take it anymore, it felt as if he wasn't even there, and he was a little mad, speaking up for the first time since they sat down.

Nick: sounds like you guys had a great time in Tennessee (sarcastically) but I think I need to get some fresh air, (standing up and walking outside, looking hurt)

Mitchell: AWKWARD (bust out laughing)

Cody: he seems like he is a good mood (laughing)

Emily: guys come on, it's not funny.

Miley: excuse me you guys, ill be right back I'm going to go check on him. (Standing up)

Emily: ok hurry back

Miley's POV

I stood up and walked outside looking for Nick, I saw him standing against the window and walked over to him, he saw me and looked away.

Miley: hey, are you ok?

Nick: I'm great, (sarcastically) being ignored by my girlfriend while she flirts with her ex-boyfriend. (Looking genuinely hurt)

Miley: Nick, I'm sorry ok, I didn't think I was doing anything wrong. (Sad) I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

Nick: whatever Miley, your friends are waiting in there…

Miley: Nick, I'm sorry. (Starting to tear up) I love you, remember. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong.

Nick: Miley, I don't know anymore. I mean a lot of things have changed since we were last together, and it seemed as if things are different now. (Looking down) I just don't think that things can go back to the way they were before, you obviously moved on, and your friends don't really like me…

Miley: Nick, (tearing up) that's not fair, I love you and it doesn't matter what they think. I want to be with you; (taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his) you are the one I love. And yeah a lot of things have changed, but give them a chance ok. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with you… (She supplied softly)

Nick: I just don't know if I can do this, I mean we are two different people. We are not those two teenagers who fell in love with each other… I'm sorry.

Miley: wait, you are breaking up with me…? (She shouted)

Nick: I don't know… I just don't see how this is going to work.

Miley: I broke up with Cody for you, and you are giving up again. What happen to me love you?

Nick: I do, I thought I did…

Miley: wait you thought you did. I can't believe this.

Nick: I just can't pretend that we could just go back; maybe this was all a mistake… (Turning and walking away)

Miley: (tears falling and whispering softly) yeah maybe this was a mistake…

I walked back inside the restaurant after wiping away tears, and sat down next to Emily.

Emily: what happen? (Worried)

Miley: (tearing up)

Mitchell: (runs over to her and embraces her)

Cody: (frowning) I'm sorry Miles, was it something we said?

Miley: (looking up) no it's not your guys' fault, I think I'm going to go home…

Emily: are you sure?

Mitchell: yeah? Because we would love to enjoy your company…

Miley: (nodding) yeah I think I need to get home…

Cody: I'll take you Miley.

Miley: thanks Cody.

Nick's POV

I kept walking, no direction in mind. I kept telling myself, I'm doing the right thing. I didn't understand what was going on with me, or what I was doing. After leaving the restaurant and stand outside by myself I realized that things between us, were too different. We spent too much time apart that I wasn't sure if we could find that love we had between us. I just knew that it was easier to give up than to fight for her. I was in such deep thought, that I didn't know what happen, it happens all so fast… I knew that in that second I heard her… I was a little surprised to see her, the regret of what I had just done, when I felt her arms pulling me back.

Miley's POV

Cody and I walked out the restaurant and started walking, my eyes were welled up with tears, and we were heading to his car. I saw a familiar head about a few feet in front of me. There was the love of my life… I saw the car coming, I had to do something, and with that I took off running calling his name…

Miley: (shouting) NICK LOOK OUT, (pulling his body back onto the street)

And that's when I felt it, the hard hit of metal against my body. I saw his face one last time, a mixture of surprise and regret as I lunged forward to save him. And everything went black.

Cody's POV

I saw everything happen, right before my eyes, I ran forward, mouth open, but no words came out… tears fell from my eyes.

Nick's POV

I looked down and saw Miley's body lying motionless in front of my eyes, and dropped to the floor. I pulled her into my arms, as I saw the blood seeping out from beneath her. Holding onto her, my eyes filled with tears. The words whispered out of my mouth, "Miley, please I'm so sorry, I love you, please be ok." Wrapped in the moment, feeling shocked, I didn't even hear the sirens approaching, my eyes locked on her, "Miley, please I love you…" Footsteps approached as I clung onto her body, two men pulling me back, as I watched the love of my life, being strapped onto the stretcher and rushed off into the ambulances. I felt my heart stop for a second, "MILEY" I yelled one more time, tears spilling on the ground, my hands stained with her blood. The people around me frantically holding back the scene, the moment seemed to slow down, the motion around me stopping right before my eyes, and I could feel my eyelids closing and my heart giving up on me, and with that, the world around me went black.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER. How is that for drama? sorry it took forever, definitely took me awhile to write this thing. REVIEW and Maybe I'll update sooner?


	8. Author's NOTESNEAK PEAK ch8

A/N: I know everyone probably thought this was an update, but this will just be an author's note. I just wanted to tell everyone, that I'm sorry that Nick and Miley broke up, and please don't hurt me. But I was kind of stuck for a while on what to write, and the words just kind of poured onto the page. No worries you guys, have faith. But since there has been so many positive reviews so far, I am working on chapter 8 as of the moment, and make sure you keep your eye out for it! Because it will probably be up by tonight depending on how productive I decide to be. But I already have like 2 pages written so far, so it'll be up before you know it. But thanks so much to those who are reviewing; it makes me happy to see that people are actually reading. The wonderful reviews are inspiring me to just update quicker. But again, thanks everyone…. And I thought that since you guys were just such great readers, I decided to give you a little glimpses of what I have written a little so far… its just a little piece of the next chapter so be on the look out ok! And Review! I'm going to be posting a poll up really soon, so I do need some participation from the readers, Miley's fate will lie in your hand. Thanks again.

_Nick's POV_

_I woke up and found myself lying in a white room, trying to ease into the bright room; my eyelids slowly began to flutter open. Where am I, I wondered? And that's when I saw him, two big brown eyes, staring at me a little shocked…_

"_HE'S AWAKE!!! Mom, Dad, Joe and Kevin!" Shouted Frankie._

_His words ringing in my ear caused me to flinch, and four other figures rushed to the side of my bed. I saw my mother's face as her eyes welled with tears pouring down her cheek, she placed multiple kisses on my head, as my brother tried to catch a glimpses of my fragile body lying there._

"_Where am I?" I questioned, my voice barely audible, almost a whisper escaped my mouth._

_I saw the glances exchanged between my family, before I heard my father who spoke up, "Nick, you are in the hospital you passed out son, you went into shock and they rushed you into the ER." He said, "Thank god nothing happened to you and you are ok, how are you feeling?"_

A/N: please review either this little part of the other chapter that was just posted. I hope you like this little sneak peak so far… and I know it's not much yet… I was actually going to stop after the first paragraph(which was two lines) and be mean, but everyone has been so amazing with reviews so I couldn't leave you guys without a little reassurance. :) Please don't stop reviewing… xo Tiffany


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: yay for UPDATE!!! Thanks to those who review, I loved the great things you guys had said, some of them even made me laugh a little. Especially the phrase used to determine the way Nick is acting, yes PMS! But this is for those who review. It truly made my day, and I made the last chapter super intense. But keep on reviewing, because the more response I get to each chapter the quicker I actually post new updates, simple because people tend to inspire me.

Nick's POV

I woke up and found myself lying in a white room, trying to ease into the bright room; my eyelids slowly began to flutter open. Where am I, I wondered? And that's when I saw him, two big brown eyes, staring at me a little shocked…

"HE'S AWAKE!!! Mom, Dad, Joe and Kevin!" Shouted Frankie.

His words ringing in my ear caused me to flinch, and four other figures rushed to the side of my bed. I saw my mother's face as her eyes welled with tears pouring down her cheek, she placed multiple kisses on my head, as my brother tried to catch a glimpses of my fragile body lying there.

"Where am I?" I questioned, my voice barely audible, almost a whisper escaped my mouth.

I saw the glances exchanged between my family, before I heard my father who spoke up, "Nick, you are in the hospital you passed out son, you went into shock and they rushed you into the ER." He said, "Thank god nothing happened to you and you are ok, how are you feeling?"

I looked around, and tried to remember what had just happen, before answering my father, "I feel a little sore, and right now… my head just went blank." I sat there trying to contemplate what had happen, they all had worried looks on my eyes, as I laid there trying to remember bits and pieces of a couple hours earlier. Clips of the previous scene flashing through my head, of me walking deep in though, until a particular face brought back all the memories…

"MOM, DAD how is Miley? Is she ok?" I shouted as I tried to sit up frantically.

My mother was the person who spoke up first, her face mirrored an expression that could only reflect nothing good, "Honey, Miley is in ICU," her eyes glistening with tears, "She arrived and went through surgery, she is in a coma right now, and the doctors don't know if she will make it."

I sat there in shock trying to take it all in, I remember her face, as I broke her heart once again, the agonizing pain that she felt when I told her I thought that we grew apart from each other. The physically pained she had caused herself when she decided to save my life, as she pulled me out from in front of the car. The guilt building up and seeping into my thoughts, as I allow the tears to freely fall… I looked up, practically shouting, "It's MY ENTIRE FAULT!"

Kevin spoke his first words, "Nick, no it isn't your fault, the driver was drunk in the middle of the afternoon driving, and she saved your life because she loves you just as much as you love her…" His eyes were wide, almost naïve, he had no idea.

"She risked her life for me, and I broke her heart once again," I shouted, tears are falling faster now, "I gave up once again, because I couldn't do it."

"Nick, what are you talking about, she forgave you after four months, I was there talking to her the night she broke up with Cody, and she just saved your life, do you think she would want you to be beating yourself up?" Joe said. His face looked restless as he saw the pain in his brother's expression; he knew that he must have missed something, "what happen?" Joe quickly questioned.

My heart was racing, my mouth open ready to answer when we were interrupted, " Oh, good you are awake, well you have no major injuries, " the doctor informed, " you blacked out into a state of shock but if you are up to it, you are free to go, after the correct paperwork have been filed of course."

I looked up at the doctor, "Miley, where is Miley? Is she ok?"

He replied with a hurt expression, "I'm sorry Mr. Jonas, I'm not allowed to disclose this information to you, but her family is outside her room, Floor 4 Room 409."

I sat there waiting as my parents quickly signed the release form, my mother was ahead of everyone and brought an extra set of clothes for me to changed into before I rushed to the forth floor of the hospital. The elevator opened to Floor 4…

I saw Billy Ray and Tish huddle around the kids, just outside Miley's Room, everyone looked restless and red eyed. Billy Ray tried his best to keep his composure but was losing the battle, his eyes filled with tears. He was trying to stay strong for his wife and kids, Brandi sat in the corner on the ground tears streaming down her face, while Braison was trying his best to hold back his tears. Noah clutched onto Tish, she was also crying. Emily, Ashley, Mitchell, and Cody were all in tears, when Cody finally caught my eye.

The anger in his eyes gave away the fact that he was blaming me, as much as I had blamed myself for Miley's accident. He hurtled at me at once, as Mitchell did his best to pull Cody back. I caught Mr. Cyrus eyes and walked up to him…

"Is she ok? Please tell me she is ok…" I questioned the tears flowing a never ending waterfall.

Mr. Cyrus faced Nick; his eyes watered with tears, looking down and shook his head… I glanced over and saw her door, looking directly into his eyes, almost as if I was asking for permission, Mr. Cyrus eyes softened and he nodded, granting me permission to see Miley.

I left my family behind as they tried there best to comfort Miley's family. I entered Miley's room slowly and saw her fragile body lying on the white linen bed sheets. She looked in pained as I watched her expression, the monitors humming softly, in the background. My heart ached in that moment when I saw her lying there, that should have been me. I knew it, as I watched her, her face was scratched and her body was limp, almost lifeless. The only movement that took place was her abdomen as it rises and fell every time she took a breathe.

I walked over to Miley's bed and stood next to her body, I took her hand in mine, lacing the fingers in-between mine. My heart was searching for the right words to say, anything, but not one sound escapes my mouth.

I wasn't sure what I was suppose to say to the girl who was lying in the bed that was suppose to be mine, the girl who had saved my life, after I pushed her away once again. My heart ached for the chanced to apologize to her, to take back the pain I had caused her. And as selfish as it may have sounded, the pain that it's causing me to watch her laying there. I felt so helpless; all I could do was wait, without an answer.

"Miles, I'm so sorry, for everything that I have done to you, the things I put you through. I always hurt you, and yet you still give yourself unselfishly. You saved my life, and I don't even know why you would do something like that. Miley, I need you to wake up; I need you to be here next to be. I need you to be ok, you should not be lying there, it should be me. I can't believe that I can't do anything for you, since you have done so much for me. Miley, I need to tell you how sorry I am for everything I have done, and even more for the things I never done. Miley, I still love you, please know that, and please know that I still love you with all of my heart. And if I could I would do whatever it takes, to have you back in my arms I would. I wouldn't have a second thought. I can't lose you again. I pushed you away for all the wrong reasons the first time, and lost you. You are always giving second chances, even when I know I don't deserve them, I guess that's just it. You give yourself up so willingly, and I'll always be scared of hurting you. He makes you happy, and sometimes I feel as if I could never give you all the things you deserve…" he said, squeezing her hand, "I'm so incredibly sorry, for losing you once, but I need you here with me. I need you to be ok; I need you to smile again. I need you to give me one more chance… I need you." My eyes were swollen shut, the tears filling up, and slowly running down my cheek.

I looked down at the girl who was lying in front of me, she was my everything, and everything was my fault. She was lying there in front of me motionless because of me. I needed her; life would be unbearable without her, without her smile, or her contagious laugh. I knew that if I lost her, I would also lose myself. I leaned in, and kissed her, her lips were so soft; I wanted nothing more than for her to kiss me back. I pushed a strand of her beautiful brown locks out of her face, and tucked it neatly behind her ear, and giving her hand one last squeeze, I whispered softly," I love you…" and that's when I felt it, it was almost un noticeable, I felt her softly squeezing back, before I heard the words slowly seeping out of her mouth, "I love you too…" her voice was so soft and barely audible. For a moment I felt a huge sigh of relief escaping from my body, but before it fully escape, I heard the monitor, my eyes widen with terror… "Please Miley, HOLD ON!" I shouted.

FLATLINE….

I was quickly pulled out of the room, as the doctor and nurses rushed into ready to defibrillate her helpless body. My family crowding around me, as I finally broke down and fell apart. I could not regain the composure that I needed to be strong for her family. My eyes drooped down, feeling so helpless. The words leaving my mouth, ever so softly…" I love you Miley, please hold on."

A/N: gosh damn it, I could just let it end at this spot and work on chapter 3 of the other story. I do want to hear your opinion on what should happen with Miley… I know she will have to wake up, because this wouldn't be a Niley story otherwise, so here is the big question… Will she forgive Nick Jonas? Or will things be anything but the way they were before? Lets be honest, I already know what I want to do, but I want to hear what you guys thing should happen too. Please review! Sorry no happy ending just yet… I know you guys were expecting me to just make her come back and everything is going to be honkey dorey, but where would the story continue from that?


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Well here is an update, thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter, and I read every single review. And I appreciate all the ideas that were given. This isn't much change, just chapter filler. Hope you like the story so far, and please review. And I wished more people would read my other story, which I enjoy writing. But it seems as though this story has more people's interest, so I'm trying to focus on this story more. But reviews that include: thoughts, ideas, and even opinions are appreciated.

_Nick's POV_

_FLATLINE…._

_I was quickly pulled out of the room, as the doctor and nurses rushed into ready to defibrillate her helpless body. My family crowding around me, as I finally broke down and fell apart. I could not regain the composure that I needed to be strong for her family. My eyes drooped down, feeling so helpless. The words leaving my mouth, ever so softly…" I love you Miley, please hold on." _

Miley's POV

I could hear him speaking to me, as he held my hand. He gave my hand the slightest squeeze and I tried to put as much effort into showing him that I was still there, that I could hear him. I was trying so hard, I wanted more than anything to see his face again. His lips touched mine and for a moment everything just sort of eased away.

_I opened my eyes and woke up to a place far from where I was suppose to be, here I felt a huge burden being lifted, I was no longer in pain, it was serene itself, I quietly gazed around until someone caught my eyes, it couldn't be, could it? I ran up to him as he opened his arms wide for an open embraced, "PAPI". He smiled for a second holding onto me, and he spoke ever so softly, "Baby girl, and hold on, it's not your time yet. Go back to your family; go back to your dream." My eyes welled up with tears, "I missed you so much, I know you would be so proud of all I have accomplished," I said as I looked up and gazed into my grandfather's eyes. He slowly nodded, as the tears in his eyes told me he was so greatly proud of me, I didn't want to let go, he whispered softly in my ears, "its ok baby girl, you will see me again one day, but today is not the day, you need to go back and to your family, I love you." "I love you too, Papi." I whispered softly…_

I felt the surge of an electric shock current running through my body, pulling me back, and I felt the pain come again.

Reality pulled me back, away from my Papi, from his embraced, I felt so tired, as I fell back into a deep slumber. Doing my best to forget about the pain throughout my body.

Nick's POV

They had pushed me out of Miley's room, and now I was back in the hallway waiting, that's all we did wait. My eyes drooped down in pain, I heard her voice, please god, don't let it be for the last time. I knew that if she woke up, I wouldn't leave her side ever again. I couldn't. My head hung low as I sat on the floor against the cold white tiled floor, my heart ached for her.

I was so fixated onto the floor that I didn't notice the figure that just sat down next to me, I glanced over and saw Miley's older sister, placing an arm around my shoulder, her eyes red from crying. I felt so ashamed, the only reason Miley was in there, and it was my entire fault. She didn't have to save me, I faced Brandi and slowly said, "its all my fault Brandi, she shouldn't have pushed me out, she shouldn't be lying there, "as I let the tears fall freely, "She told me she loved me and I walked away, I told her maybe this was all a mistake," the words spilling out of my mouth.

Brandi pulled me into a tight embraced, "its ok Nick, we need you to be strong, Miley needs you to be strong, she will be ok, she is a fighter," sounding as if she was trying to convince herself.

The silences in the room was eerie, we all sat there quietly waiting for some sort of answer, some sort of sign that she would be ok, we needed to know that she would be ok. I needed to know that she would be ok.

Cody's POV

I walked back into the waiting room when I saw him, lunging forward; I wanted him out of here, when I felt Mitchell pulling me back.

"LET ME GO, THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT, HE SHOULD BE LYING THERE NOT MILEY, HE HURT HER AGAIN, "I shouted, swinging my arms to free myself from Mitchell's grip.

Nick's eyes drooped even lower, he barely even looked up, and that pissed the hell out of me. He hurt her again, after she took him back, he is putting her through all this pain, and this was his entire fault.

Mitchell grip pulled me back harder, "It wasn't his fault, Cody, he didn't know that the car was coming towards him, he didn't know that Miley would push him out of the way, and don't blame him." His eyes pleaded with me, I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but blame the one person who broke the heart of my friend. I looked over and saw that Emily was still sobbing, and walked over to her, and placed a gentle arm around her shoulders. She welcomed it, and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into her, and held on, I whispered into her ears and softly as I could, "she will be ok. She has to be ok."

Regular POV

Every sat huddled together in the waiting room, waiting for any answer to reassure them that Miley would be ok, and they were beginning to be come restless. When there answers were finally answered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cyrus? "The doctor questioned walking directly to Billy Ray and Tish, they slowly nodded waiting for an answer, "we stabilized her, and her heart gave out for a few seconds, but she is fine now. She is still unconscious, but you may go in and see her."

Tish quickly walked in, while Billy Ray faced the doctor, and question, "how long till she waits up? Will my baby be ok?"

The doctor sighed, and placed a hand on Billy Ray's shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure, it is up to Miley, it could be hours, days, and weeks. We done all we can." Turning around he quickly walked out, as Billy Ray walks forwards entering into Miley's room.

Nick was still sitting on the ground; Brandi had followed her parents into the room, along with the rest of the Cyrus's family. He couldn't place an exact emotion he was feeling, sadness, remorse, guilt, this was his entire fault. Joe sat down next to Nick and Kevin sat on the other side of Nick and both brothers tried there best to console there younger brother. Kevin and Joe both loved Miley like a sister and they knew that it was hard for there brother to watch the girl he love, lying unconscious.

Nick finally spoke up, "I know she heard me in there," he stated, "she squeezed my hand and told me she loved me, and then her heart gave out, she gave up like I gave up on our relationship." The tears ran down his face. Kevin and Joe were unsure of what to say, and they just held there brother.

4 hours later, 8:30 PM

Joe's POV

4 hours had passed and everyone was getting ready to leave, and I looked over at Nick, it broke my heart to see my little brother in so much pain, I was never good at saying how I felt. Nick was supposed to be the sensitive one, and I knew I needed to do something, anything. My little brother was in so much pain, I watched as the Cyrus started to file out one by one, Tish had already decided that she would spend the night with Miley, and everyone was ready to head home, it had been a long day for everyone.

Kevin's POV

I looked over at Joe and saw him watching the scene unfolding right before our eyes, everyone was getting ready to leave, and everyone was still upset about the incident. My heart went out for Nick, I knew everything was killing him on the inside, and I knew that nothing Joe or I could do to change that. I felt so useless, and I wished I could just do something to help ease the pain. I watched as everyone filed out to leave, and saw that Brandi was walking up to me. I opened my arms, and she came in to embrace me, as I held her in my arms. So many people were hurting right now, and I just wish I could do something, anything to help take the pain away. I had to stand here and watch the people I loved most hurting, the Cyrus was like a second family to us, and I tried my best to be strong. We slowly started to walk out of the floor, when I turned and saw Nick still sitting there; I looked down, "Nick, we have to go."

He slowly shook his head, and I knew he would be stubborn; nothing I could say would make him leave Miley's side. So I didn't push him. We all left, leaving Nick and Tish behind to tend to Miley's side.

Nick's POV

I watched everyone leaving, I couldn't bear to leave Miley's side again, I could bear to leave her here alone, I needed to be there for her, and I needed to be here with her. I glanced up and saw Tish staring at me, she walked over and pulled me into her arms, and she held me. Tish was like a second mother to me, and I couldn't help but let her hold me, we sat there together waiting for Miley to wake up, we sat there and waited.

A/N: I know this chapter was not very long, but I mean yeah, you take what I give right. :) This was pretty much a chapter filler; I just didn't want to make Miley wake up yet. That would have probably made the story rush and unrealistic. Please review; I'll give you a cookie. :) Ok no I won't, but I would still be happy if you review!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: so I'm totally using a different word processor, and I'm hoping it will work out all the same, I'm updating this story for everyone even though not many people reviewed. Thanks to all the support for the other story it made me smile from all the positive review but I have been trying to finish the other story so I can focus on this story which is beginning to irk me because I'm like totally out of ideas of how I want this story to go. I know as soon as they get back together the story gets so boring. GOSH! But ok, ill shall continue for those who have support this story. THIS ONE IS FOR ALL of YOU. So keep up the good work and continue to review!!!

I have been totally slacking on the quotes so I decided to throw a few in here at the beginning. I love quotes

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I do love writing about them :)

One Week Later

Miley's POV

My body was sore, and it was aching from the accident, as my eyes fluttered open, I glanced around the room, at first I was a little confused at to where I was at, and look around the room I quickly realized that I was lying in bed in the hospital. The walls were white, and flowers were strewn around the room, balloons with get well written all over them. Pictures and collages of friends and family were plastered all over the wall. I finally caught sight of a body sitting against the arm chair, and I quickly realize that it was Nick. He was sitting there asleep and I couldn't help but feel a rush of anger as he sat there. His face portrayed someone who was engrossed with anguished, he even looked restless. The windows were pulled back and the lights were streaming into the room, amp flying the whiteness of the walls and sheets around me. I tried to shift my body a little but yelped out in pain in realization that I was still a little sore. The room was quiet except for the monitor connected to my body as it quietly beeped along. Nick had began to stirred slowing yawning, I quickly closed my eyes in fear that he would know that I was awake. He stood up and walked over to the side of my bed, I could hear him rustling around the room, as he stood next to me. I tried to stay still as my eyes close shut, before I heard him spoke, "oh Miley, its been a week now, and I just cant believe that this is all my fault," he was whispering and he sounded as if he was in pain, he ran his hands over my hand, and I felt the tingles running through my body, I tried to relax, and did my best to erase the feelings, I was still mad. He spoke again, softly, " I love you so much Mi, I cant believe that today is another day that I cant hear your voice, I cant see your eyes, my heart aches at the fact that I rather it was me lying there instead of you. It breaks me heart to know that you are in such pain and I can't do anything about it. Though I know I caused you plenty of pain, I really wish you could see all who had stopped by to see you. We all are rooting for you; we want you to feel better for you to wake up. You have no idea how hard this has been for everyone including me. I just wish you would wake up. I miss you…" His voice crack as he started to tear up and I could hear the sobbing as he grasps for air as he is crying. My heart broke, I knew that he had broken my heart, but I couldn't help but feel his pain. I missed him so much and I wished things could easily be fixed. I felt him releasing my hand as he walks out of the room. When I heard the door closing shut completely I fluttered my eyes open and trying my best to hold back the tears, if only he knew how much I wish I could just forgive him, if only I could be ok with him leaving me again, and breaking my heart. If only I could pretend that he didn't hurt me once again, when he told me this was all a mistake. If only he knew.

Nick's POV

I walked outside to the front door of the hospital pulling out my cell phone and placing a call…

Nick: hey Mom!

Denise: hey sweetie anything?

Nick: no, nothing I was just calling to see if you could possibly bring some clothes over for me and grab my music notebook next to my bed and drop them off for me later.

Denise: sure honey, no problems are you sure you don't want to come home, it's already been a week and you still haven't left the hospital.

Nick: I'm sure I want to be here with Miley, speaking of which I want to head back upstairs.

Denise: well ok, I'll stop by around noon, and ill bring you something to eat, and make sure to call me if anything happens.

Nick: ok mom, ill talk to you later.

Denise: bye mom.

I walked back into the lobby and took the elevator back upstairs to Miley's floor, and was immediately greeted by Mrs. Cyrus.

Tish: hey sweetie, I just walked out to get some coffee and some breakfast, were you just downstairs talking to your mom? (Handing me a bag with a blueberry muffin)

Nick: yeah, she is stopping by to drop of some things for me; did the doctors say anything yet? (Hopeful)

Tish: no, not yet, but I'm going to go back inside why don't you go walk around for a bit, you have been in that room all week. Get a little fresh air and something to eat.

Nick: ok, but call me if you hear anything.

Tish: (hugging Nick) I will Nick.

I turned down the hall and took it down to the main floor, and walked into the gift shop. I walked around and looked around at the shelves filled with different objects. My eyes immediately shifted over to a little brown teddy bear, and picked it off the shelf, and handed it over to the cashier for her to ring up.

Miley's POV

I was still lying in my room, when I heard the door reopen, this time, I saw my mom walking in, she didn't notice me immediately, she was holding a cup of coffee and she was holding some papers in her hand reading, walking over towards the armchair that once contained Nick. She glanced up finally from the papers she was reading and immediately caught my eye, dropping the cup of coffee and spilling it all over the floor, "MILEY YOU ARE AWAKE!" She walked over to the side of my bed, and quickly pulled me into a hug, I immediately yelped out in pain, as she releases me quickly apologizing, "Hi Mom! It's ok." "Honey we were so worried about you, Nick hasn't left your side since you were brought it, HONEY, I'm so happy that you are ok," my mother quickly said. "Speaking of which, Nick, wait till he sees you," as she pulls out her phone. "MOM NO DON'T, please don't," I quickly yelled out, as she looked at me with a surprised look. "Honey what is wrong? Don't you want to see Nick?" She questioned. I shook my head and opening my mouth to speak before someone opened the door and walked in.

Nick's POV

I brought the Teddy Bear as the lady wrapped the bear up into a bag and tied pretty ribbons onto it, I returned to Miley's room. I walked in and was immediately surprised to see Miley, awake talking to Tish. The bag immediately fell from my hands as I ran over to her side, "MILEY you are awake. Are you ok?"

She looked at me, feeling trapped, and immediately I thought of the conversation we last had before she was in the accident, "MILEY I'm so sorry for everything, I was just jealous of Cody and you. I was stupid please forgive me." I waited for her to replied with some sort of answer, before I noticed that she just shook her head tears falling from her eyes, her voice was a little over a whisper, "I cant, I'm sorry, you need to leave."

My heart shattered into pieces as tears started to form in my eyes trying my best to hold them back, I nodded and walked back towards the door before noticing the bag on the floor. I quickly picked it up and set it down next to Miley, before saying one last time, "Miley, I'm so sorry," letting one tear slip down running down my face. I walked out of the room and into the elevator taking it down to the main entrance before letting the rest of the tears fall completely. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number quickly…

Denise: Hello Sweetie, I'm on my way I'll be there in 10 minutes

Nick: Miley's awake mom, but I need to go home (voice cracking)

Denise: Honey what happen?

Nick: she told me to leave, (the tears falling from my eyes)

Denise: Well I'll be right there.

Nick: ok, I'll see you.

Denise: ok sweetie, don't move.

Miley's POV

I watched as he walked back out the door, watching the door close behind him, before I turn my gazed back to my mom, the tears running down my face, she came over and wrapped her arms around me, and this time, I ignored the pain. I just let her hold me in her arms as I cried.

Mom finally excused herself to call my family after she held me for a good twenty minutes, as I sat up in bed. I glanced over and saw the bag Nick had left for me, and slowly untying the ribbons and pulled out the object inside. My eyes welled up with tears as I touched the plush teddy bear, and wrapped my arms around it. It was a simple gestured that meant more than anything to me, I looked down the tears started to reforming, before once finally slid down the side of my face, I whispered quietly to myself, "I'm sorry Nick, I love you too."

2 Hours Later

My mom had called the entire family who quickly rushed to the hospital to see me, the doctors ran some checkups and they said I was doing good, and I would be release tomorrow morning. Everyone stopped by to visit, Including Nick's family minus Nick. All bring flowers, cards, and balloon. They all stayed around catching me up on what has been going on, telling me I had been out for one week. Everyone was worried about me, and they were glad I was ok. By the time visiting hours were over, everyone had finally dispersed. I was really tired from the long day, my mom was planning to spend another night with me at the hospital, before she would sign the release forms tomorrow and I would head home.

Later that Night

My mom watched me intently as I finish eating soup that Mrs. Jonas had brought over, it was delicious. I caught my eye and quickly asked, "What's wrong?" My mom shook her head intending that nothing was wrong, but I knew better, "Mom, what is wrong?" She started slowly, not exactly sure what to say, "Well, I mean," she was trying to search for the right words, "Honey what happen with Nick?" my face dropped at the thought of Nick's name, throughout the entire day, no one had mentioned his name not even once, I guess everyone knew there would be some sort of tension going on between us, but I knew my mom would have eventually started to prodded at the subject. "Mom its just complicated ok," I stated softly she could barely hear. "Sweetie he had sat by your side for the past week waiting and crying for you to wake up, and when you finally do, you tell him he had to leave," she said, trying to be as gentle as she could before she continued, "and I know its killing him sweetie. Whatever happens that day, you shouldn't avoid it, you should talk to him, he knows he made a mistake sweetie, and he knows that what happens was partly his fault, and he has been blaming himself for the past week." I was shocked, I couldn't believe he was blaming himself for what had happen to me, that wasn't it, I wasn't mad because of that, I was mad because of the conversation we had. " Mom, its hard ok, I mean I cant just forgive and forget just like that, he really hurt me all over again mom, I mean the first sign of a problem he runs away, he gives up on us, but its more than that," I started to sigh, my voice begins to crack, "I'm not sure if I can do this on his terms anymore, because that's what it is, when he has a tour, or when things don't go exactly the way he wants, he gives up. It hurts because I know that I'm in love with him, I still love him, and I don't think I could ever stop, I just don't want to put myself out there again for him to hurt me again." I watched my mom nodding, "I understand sweetie, I really do, but I do believe that everyone deserves a second chance, and in Nick's case a third, because I know and we both know that he cares so much about you." I nodded slowly and she dropped the subject as quickly as it started. After I finished eating what was left of my soup, she took the bowl and washed it, leaving me to my thoughts. I glanced back down at the teddy bear Nick had bought for me, and held on to it, I slowly rested my head down on the pillow holding onto to the bear, and slowly closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

Nick's POV

I stayed away from Miley like she had asked me too; I was lying in bed all day since I left the hospital as my family stopped by to check on Miley. I couldn't help but not blame Miley for not forgiving me, she had every right. I knew that this is what I deserve. I closed my eyes trying my best to stop the tears at the thought of Miley. I laid my head back down onto the pillow and let the tears fall. Somewhere during the night, I finally fell asleep, even if I cried the entire time. I knew that I had to win her heart back again, I just didn't know how.

A/N: so Miley is ok, YAY for her. Nick on the other hand is a little EMO. Lol but if you were expecting them to forgive each other right away you picked the wrong story. I hope you guys like it so far, and I need ideas on how to help Nick win her back. Think originality. And btw I took a lot of the ideas and reviews people left me to heart, as you noticed, not only did she not forgive Nick right away, but she also has her memory! And I agree with many, the whole girl/guy get in an accident, and the guy/girl realizes they love girl/guy, but she/he wake up and she/he don't know who the hell she/he is, is a little played out. (I'm not even sure if that made any sense lol) But review! This took me a while to write; in fact it took me a good hour to write.

By the Way I'm sorry this isn't as long as my other chapter they are usually a least 7-9 pages long, and this is roughly 5.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello fellow Fan Fiction readers, I would say addicts but not all of you are as addicted as I am. Thanks to those who review the story, it made me happy that people are still reading the story, and thank you to those who placed an alert on the story, and favored the story. I appreciate it! And for those who added me to their favorite authors list, I'm truly flattered that you like my writing. (Sigh) my other story is coming close to an end, so expect this story to pick up.

Everyone should check out,

Loves, Lies, and Secret an addicting story!

Ah yes, let me get on with the story already right? OK fine…

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, which makes me sad… yes!

Previously on Till the End of Time…

_Nick's POV_

_I stayed away from Miley like she had asked me too; I was lying in bed all day since I left the hospital as my family stopped by to check on Miley. I couldn't help but not blame Miley for not forgiving me, she had every right. I knew that this is what I deserve. I closed my eyes trying my best to stop the tears at the thought of Miley. I laid my head back down onto the pillow and let the tears fall. Somewhere during the night, I finally fell asleep, even if I cried the entire time. I knew that I had to win her heart back again, I just didn't know how._

Miley finally woke up from her coma, and she told Nick he had to leave. He followed her orders and left, and at the end we find out that she still loves him. But will everything work out between these two twisted lovers?

Will nick figure out a way to win Miley's heart back? Or will he give up completely? Find out now…

NOTE: wow that sucks… I have no idea why I added that little part, I'm a little bored. But ok, on with the story!

Nick's POV

I woke up the next morning, feeling anything but refreshed. I was so tired, and I didn't want to leave the house at all. I wanted to wallow in my misery; I lost the one girl who meant the world to me. I grabbed my iBook on the nightstand next to me and logged on. I signed on and check to see if anyone was on, his brothers, Mandy, Brandi, and Emily.

Brandi immediately imed me…

Bcyrus: Hey Nick, its Brandi just wanted to let you know that Miley is coming home today!

NickJ: oh that's great Brandi…

_Too bad she didn't want to talk to me…_

Bcyrus: well are you coming over with the rest of your family? We are throwing her a little welcome home party when she gets here around 1.

NickJ: I don't think Miley would want me there, so no. I don't think so

Bcryus: Nick, I'm sure she would want you there!

NickJ: she kicked me out yesterday Brandi; I think its best that I stay away from her.

Bcyrus: I'm sorry Nick, but keep that head up, I got to run, my dad needs some help. I'll talk to you later Nick.

NickJ: ok bye Brandi.

Bcyrus signed off.

I sat there staring blankly at the computer screen in front of me, when my thoughts were interrupted with another IM

theoneandonlyMandy: Hey Nick!

NickJ: hey Mandy…

theoneandonlyMandy: your brother told me what happen and that you needed someone to cheer you up!

NickJ: oh yeah?

theoneandonlyMandy: connect to video with me

theoneandonlyMandy sent an invitation for video chat

NickJ accepts theoneandonlyMandy video chat.

theoneandonlyMandy: can you see me?

NickJ: yeah I can… how about me?

TheoneandonlyMandy: ok well what's wrong? Talk to Dr. Mandy

NickJ: (smiling) Miley hates me, and I don't blame her.

theoneandonlyMandy: oh I heard about her, is she ok?

NickJ: she is fine now, but she hates me.

theoneandonlyMandy: Nicky, she doesn't hate you, she is just probably hurt, and it'll work out in the end. It always does, plus she doesn't know what she is missing.

NickJ: (smiling)

theoneandonlyMandy: any better?

NickJ: yeah a little.

theoneandonlyMandy: well I'm going to go eat some yummy food

NickJ: ok bye Mandy

theoneandonlyMandy video chat session ended.

I was about to turn off the webcam, when Joe poke his head in, "Hey Nick, breakfast is on the table, lets go." "Ok" I stood up quickly and followed Joe downstairs.

Miley's POV

I was sitting on the bed, waiting for my mom to come back with the doctor for the last checkup before I would be release, my thoughts kept running back to the conversation I has last night with my mom, the image of Nick's face when I told him he had to go. I glance down at the teddy bear in my arm, clinging to it. The doctor finally came in and I was checked out and ready to leave. I had my crutches holding me up, as I followed my mom out into the car. She drove back to our house, turning up the hill as we passed Nick's house, I couldn't help but glance up. I could see his window, the low dim of the light on in his room. My mom finally pulled up into our driveway, and she helped me out carrying our bags, and I stood up leaning against the crutches supporting my weight and holding onto the stuffed bear, we walked into my front door when I was immediately welcomed by all my friends and family. Everyone came over each taking turns hugging me. I was so surprised and overwhelmed.

Nick's POV

I was sitting in my room my parents and brothers were over at Miley's house, and I was sitting at home alone, my mom offer to stay home with me, but I told her to go. I was sitting in my room strumming a melody.

Everyone see her

But nobody knows her

She screams in her pillow

For a better tomorrow

She hates it

She takes it

Watch out for that girl

One day she may change the world…

I haven't played that song in forever, sighing to myself. Somehow things were always so much easier when the band wasn't noticed, when we were just brothers. Before the fame and fortune, before moving to California and leaving New Jersey, before things changed.

I just wish she knew how sorry I was, and how much I missed her, but I guess I won't get another shot, I already blew my second chance and I know I wouldn't deserve a third.

Looking a picture

Of you in my hand

Wondering if I never

Never see you again

Without you I don't know how my life will be  
But I believe   
It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity

Tears rolling down my cheek… I quickly wipe my cheek.

"I love you Miley, I wish you knew how much I wish things were different how much I wish I could take back all the times I hurt you, and how much I still need you. But I guess it's too late." I said to myself.

I walked over to my bed and laid down letting the tears fall freely now.

Miley's POV –

Exact moment when Nick was in his room playing his guitar…

I was a little tired and I needed some space so I walked upstairs and sat down on my computer holding on to Nick's teddy bear, I logged onto AIM, and saw that Nick was on and his webcam was connected still. I was a little curious so I click it, he must have forgotten he had left it on because his face was turned and he was singing…

"Its not goodbye, cause I will remember you and I will see you again when I rise, cause I will be I will see you in eternity." He sang softly, he placed down his guitar and raise his hand up to his face, as if he was wiping away something, before he spoke up again, "I love you Miley, I wish you knew how much I wish things were different how much I wish I could take back all the times I hurt you, and how much I still need you. But I guess it's too late." He stood up and walked over to his bed and laid down, and that's when I saw it, the tears rolling down his face.

I watched Nick silently, I knew I should have said something, spoke up somehow, at least let him know that I heard him, but I closed the window (the video chat) and laid back down in my bed, letting the words escape my mouth that I have been holding inside, "I'm sorry Nick, I love you too, and I wish things were different." Hugging onto the teddy bear, I quickly added ever so softly, "But It's never too late…" a single tear slid down my face.

A/N: aw so depressing I tell you, they are both so EMOTIONAL. (SIGH)

Two days later…

Still Miley's POV

It's been two days since the webcam incident. Part of me knew that I needed to say something anything, his brothers had been calling me and I continued to ask them how Nick was, and they always say the same time, "If you really want to know you should just go and talk to him." I knew I was avoiding this, but who was I kidding, I went four months without him in my life and I almost died, I knew I needed to talk to him. At least we could have at least stay friends. I limped downstairs and into the kitchen and found my mom standing in the kitchen drinking her coffee and reading a magazine in front of her.

"Hey Mom," I greeted my mom.

"Oh hey sweetie, you should be walking around like that," she quickly said, rushing over to me, to help balance me and pulled a chair for me to sit on.

"Its ok Mom, it's not that big of a deal," I said, "What are we doing today?"

"Well you have nothing plan, but I have a few things I need to do, and take care of and than I have to stop by Noah's school," she answered.

"Oh ok, is anyone else going to be home?" I asked.

"No one will be here, but I already told Mrs. Jonas that you would be home by yourself but she insisted that you come over to keep an eye on you," my mom replied.

"And what did you tell her?" I quickly asked, hoping my mom would cover for me.

"I told her that sounded like a great idea since your father and I would be out all day, and your brother and sisters would not be home to help you." She replied.

"MOM, you know I can't go over there," I quickly retorted.

"Honey, you cant limp around the house like that, so I suggest, you go get dress, and meet me down here as soon as you can, I would like to leave really soon, the sooner the better." She added.

"Fine," I replied standing up and holding along the walls to make my way towards my room.

I changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and threw on a sweater over it, I grabbed my bag, throwing my cell phone, iPod, Nick's teddy bear, and an extra blanket into the bag, grabbed my crutches and came downstairs. My mom was waiting in the hall for me as I reached the bottom steps. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of water munching on the way out the door, talk about a nutritious breakfast. I got in the car, as my mom helped carrying my bags and placing my crutches in the back of the car, she dropped me on 2 minutes later at the Jonas's house. As I walked up on balancing my weight on my crutches, my mom holding my bag, we walked up the steps to the front door, my mom ringing the doorbell. Ten seconds later you can hear screaming inside the house, and Frankie opens the door, pulling me into a hug, as I try my best to hide the pain. "Hey Frank the Tank," I smiled. "Hi Miley," my mom hands him my bag and he places it down on the floor by the door, running to go get his mom. Soon enough Mrs. Jonas comes over fussing over me standing, as my mom thanks her quickly before kissing my head, and running out to the car. Mrs. Jonas led me into the kitchen over to the connecting family room, where she sat me down, handing me my thing. I gladly sat back down, placing my crutches next to me.

Mrs. Jonas: Hi Sweetie, well make yourself comfortable, do you need anything.

Miley: thanks Mrs. Jonas and I'm ok.

Mrs. Jonas: feel free to ask me anything, and just relax, here is the remote control, (handing the remote) the boys are in the music room downstairs practicing, they will be up in a bit.

Miley: thanks Mrs. Jonas you really didn't need to invite me over, I could have handled everything myself. I don't want to be a bother.

Mrs. Jonas: non sense sweetie, you are like a daughter to me, (smiling) well honey, I'll be in the kitchen making lunch do you want anything?

Miley: no thanks, I'm fine.

Mrs. Jonas: ok sweetie, (placing a tender kiss on her head).

I pulled out my blanket, it was already freezing over at the Jonas's, and I learned quickly to be prepared, and pulled my teddy bear, hugging on to it, and pulling out my cell phone, placing it next to me, before turning on the TV. Another Hannah Montana rerun, go figure, and I left it on, and quickly dozed off watching the show.

Half an hour later.

Nick's POV

This is so stupid, my brothers and I were in the middle of rehearsal and it seemed as though no one could agree on anything, and I was hungry.

Nick: guys, lets just do this later, I'm hungry. (Standing up, and rubbing his tummy)

Joe: fine. (Standing up and walking up the stairs)

Kevin: whatever, (standing up also)

We all ran up the stairs, and walked over into the Kitchen. Joe shouting, "MOMMY, what did you make, it smells yummy." I glanced over and saw the TV was on, "Mom are you watching TV?" and placing a kiss on my mother's cheek. Frankie runs into the kitchen shouting at the top of his lungs, "FINALLY YOU GUYS AE DONE, took you long enough." When my mom finally spoke up, "Boy, please keep your voice down, Miley is taking a nap in the family room, and the food is on the table," stating as if it were nothing. My brothers and I all turned our heads over to the body lying on the couch faster than… well just fast. Kevin and Joe quickly apologized for the loudness, and took their seats at the counter, starting there sandwich. I, however, stood standing completely shocked.

Miley's POV

I woke up to shouting, and started to stir before I sat up and looked into the kitchen and was face to face with Kevin, Joe, Nick, Frankie, and Mrs. Jonas. I stood up and shyly smiled, and hobbled over to the kitchen, and Mrs. Jonas quickly stood up and pulled out a chair for me, and I smiled at her, sitting down between Frankie and Joe.

"Sorry, Miley, we didn't mean to wake you," Joe said.

I smiled, "its ok, how long was I asleep for?"

"Only half an hour dear, you looked tired, "Mrs. Jonas replied, as she placed a sandwich in front of Miley.

"So what are you doing here Miles?" Kevin questioned.

Taking a bite and swallowing, I answered, "Well, everyone at my house was out, and I guess your mom, volunteered to help out, since my mom didn't want me to be home alone."

"Oh, how does your leg feel?" Joe asked.

"It's fine, it only hurts a little when I put to much weight on it, but I'm ok, what are you guys doing today." I asked. I looked over at Nick, he hadn't said a single word, since I sat down, and he was fixating on the plate in front of him, even though he had barely touched it.

"Well we were rehearsing, but that didn't work out, because of these two idiots, but do you want to hang out when we are done, we could all play Guitar Hero." Kevin answered.

I smiled, "sure, but I don't know why I bother, you are going to win anyways."

Kevin laughed, knowing I was probably right.

We all finished and we went back into the family room, while Nick cleared the table. I looked back at him, he still hadn't said anything, and I let out a soft sigh. Joe immediately turned around, "what's wrong?" I smiled, "nothing," I sat down where all my things were, including the teddy bear that Nick had gotten me, I looked a little worried and was about to throw it back into my bag when Joe caught my eye and followed it and caught sight of the teddy bear, and picked it up. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked twirling the teddy bear out of my reach. "Give it back Joe," I quickly retorted. Everyone turned their attention to what Joe was holding, before Mrs. Jonas sternly looked at Joe and said, "Give that back to Miley, now Joseph." He handed to me, with a smirk formed on his face. I glanced up at Nick knowing that he saw the teddy bear he had bought, and quickly caught his eye. I turned my head and looked down, before placing the teddy bear back into my bag and pulled out my phone.

The boys were to fixate on the game that they didn't notice the scene that just happen between Nick and I. He finally finished and ran upstairs. I knew he was probably avoiding me like I had asked him too, but I heard him running back downstairs, this time with his laptop in tow. He sat down on the opposite couch and placed his cell phone next to him and flipped opened his ibook. He stayed fixated on the screen, and every so often I would catch him looking at me, but as soon as I saw him he quickly looked away. I finally pushed my pride aside and new what I had to do…

I pulled out my phone and closed it as soon as the message was sent. Placing it back down next to me and turning my attention to the game the boys were playing.

Nick's POV

I was sitting in the family room, my laptop on my lap as my brothers played guitar hero, and Miley sitting across from me waiting them. I wanted so badly to say something to her, but I couldn't. Part of me wanted to lock myself in my room, but I knew that I couldn't. I kept watching her every movement, I couldn't help but stare, I just missed her so much. I knew that the bear Joe had earlier was the bear I had bought for her at the hospital. Every so often she would catch me looking at her, but I would quickly look away. I was trying my best to focus on the screen in front of me, but the truth was, I was staring at the blank screen, I hadn't even turn on the computer.

Buzz... Buzz… I glanced down at my phone that said one new message.

I opened the message, I thought I was hallucinating when I noticed who it was from, and I had to put the phone closer to me to double check. And read it, it simply stated…

To: Nick

From: Miley

Thank you for the teddy bear. I love it:) By the way, I hope to see you in "eternity"… but I hope you know, it's never "too late"… xo MC

I glanced up at Miley, she was staring at my brothers playing the game, I was a little worried and surprised. How did she know that I was singing eternity, I mean what did this mean… I couldn't help but grin, she talked to me. Well she texted me, that's better than nothing. I quickly typed in a reply, and watched her reading the message and waiting for her reaction.

A/N: what do you think her reaction was? Hmm… I guess you will have to wait to find out wont you? I'm evil I know. But if everyone is expecting that they will get back together right away, you picked the wrong story, in fact, you should probably stop reading for awhile, because you will probably thrown something at the screen in front of you. But I hoped you liked this update. And I tried my best to make it a little longer, for the shorter update yesterday. Review, you know you want to… I know I want you too :)


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: just a reminder for those who think that Nick and Miley will immediately get back together again, please skip this chapter because it will leave you disappointed… I'm sorry but it's just not that realistic. But I would love to hear some ideas.

Disclaimer: I still do not own any famous people…

Miley's POV

Buzz... Buzz... One New Message

To: Miley  
From: Nick

Its no problem at all Miles, I'm glad you liked it. But I'm really sorry… But when did you become such a stalker? Lol JK!

I smiled and started laughing, leave it to Nick to make the situation a little bearable, I glanced over at him, he was watching me, and I smiled at him. I looked down and quickly texted him,

To: Nick

From: Miley

I thought you knew :) But GOSH YOU ARE SO FAR AWAY, I would get up, but… I would have to limp over there :(

I looked up and saw him reading the message, and start laughing, and quickly close his laptop, and set it down next to him, before standing up and walk over to me and plops down next to me. I smiled, and he grinned back at me. I finally spoke up, "want to try to be friends again?" for a second I thought I saw his face drop but he smiled and nodded, and pull out his arms and said, " FRIENDS." He pulled me into a hug, and I tried my best to ignore the pain, the fact that we were trying to start over at the beginning again, took over the fact that I was still hurting.

Nick's POV

I pulled her into a warm embrace, the fact was, she wanted to be my friend, and that was it. I didn't blame her at all, I hurt her once too many, and even though it broke my heart to only be friends, I'll take it.

Eventually things lighten up between us, the awkward silences started to lift, and we caught up on what has been happening lately, strictly friends like we used to be. I couldn't help but realize that things may eventually go back to the way they used to be. We were friends. We talked and watched videos on YouTube together for the rest of the afternoon. Halfway through one of a video, her phone rang, and I pushed paused as she went to answer it.

Miley's POV

I was watching YouTube videos with Nick when my phone started to ring, I glanced down as Nick pushed paused, and I glanced down and saw that it was my mom. I answered it.

M: hello?

T: hey sweetie, how are you feeling?

M: good, are you almost done?

T: well I'm almost done, but Brandi just called and said that she would be sleeping over at a friends, and Braison is staying over at Jacob's, and you father and I need to fly out to New York for an emergency meeting, so I dropped Noah off at her friends house, so she will staying there because I didn't want to leave her with you, since you couldn't exactly walk right now sweetie. I called Mrs. Jonas and she insisted on letting you stay over and keep you situated. So I'm afraid you will be staying there for the night and tomorrow afternoon, Brandi will pick you up and take you home.

M: oh so I'm staying here?

T: yes sweetie, I hope that's ok, I mean Mrs. Jonas really wants to help out. And she insisted that since you were already there.

M: its cool, mom so Brandi is picking me up tomorrow then?

T: exactly sweetie, and your father and I won't be home until Friday so Brandi is in charged. But I know you need some clothes, and Mrs. Jonas already said that she would tell Kevin to give you a ride over to the house to grab your things.

M: ok Mom.

T: but I just wanted to let you know, so ill talk to you later.

M: ok Mom, hope everything is ok and have a safe trip, tell daddy I love him and I love you too mom.

T: I will sweetie and I love you.

I hung up the phone and saw Nick eyeing me with a questioning look… I grinned before I stated, "I guess I'm staying here tonight, everyone had other plans, and my parents needed to go out of town." He nodded and grinned, "I guess we will be having a sleepover?" I started to laugh, "I guess so, and we can talk about hot guys, and watch movies and braid each others hair." He started to laugh, "You are just too much Mi, and you know that?" I smiled and I stood up, he quickly stood up helping me balance myself, "I got to find Kevin, he is suppose to drive me over to my house to pick up some of my stuff, can you pass me my crutches?" he handed them to me, and followed me to find Kevin. We made it to the foyer when Mrs. Jonas and Kevin came down the stairs, and I looked up grinning, "My mom just called and filled me in, so are we going to go then Kevin?" Kevin nodded, and opened the door. "Be careful sweetie, why doesn't Nick come with and help you inside, while Kevin waits in the car for you, and he can help you get your things and carry them." I nodded and thanked Mrs. Jonas, as Kevin led the way out to the car, Nick following close behind me.

Kevin drove us over to my house, and waited in the car as Nick helped me out of the car, I walked up to the door, and dug my key opening the door, leading him upstairs to my room. He followed behind me, as I walked into my walk in closed and found another bag, and threw in an extra set of clothes, and a change of pjs. I walked back out to my room, and noticed Nick staring at the pictures on my wall, majority of them were pictures of us, he caught my eye and smiled, "We look so young," he said quietly. I smiled, "yeah they are all great memories." "Do you ever miss the ways things you used to be, you know before us?" he asked quietly. I looked at him, his eyes fixated on his shoes, "No, not at all Nick, I mean yeah things were different, but everything happens for a reason…" I paused, before I started again, "But I don't regret anything that has happen between us." He was about to say something when his phone started to ring, he picked it up, and two seconds later, he hung up, and spoke, "Kevin called and wanted to know if we were almost done." "Almost, I walked into my bathroom, and grabbed my toothbrush and a towel, and threw a makeup bag into my bag. And walked back into the room, and state, "All set, let's go." Nick carried my bag for me, and we walked out to the car, and we headed back to the Jonas.

We stepped inside, and Mrs. Jonas was waiting for us, she led me upstairs and told me that I would be staying in Nick's room and he would be rooming with Frankie. I thanked her and he threw my bag on his bedroom floor, which by the way was a complete mess. Clothes were strung over the floor and chair, and his closet looked like it were about to burst open, from the mounds of clothes, however his guitars were all neatly lined against the walls. I looked up and caught Nick staring at me, before I spoke up, "Jeeze Nick do you clean enough," I stated sarcastically, laughing. He shrugged, "I've been a little busy if you must know, not all of us have the time to keep our room spotless like you Miley." he laughed. He pulled a rolling chair out for me and I gladly sat down, and he jumped onto his bed, lying down on his back. I glanced over at his bedside table and noticed his music journals, which were overflowing with papers that were probably lined with lyrics and music sheets, I couldn't help but smile, not much has changed. Nick was still the messy boy next door, like my room; his contain pictures of our youth.

Nick's POV

I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, before Miley spoke up, "Nick…?" I looked over at Miley, "yeah Miles?" "Do you think that one day, maybe we could start over?" she question, her voice so soft. I looked at her, locking my gaze straight into her eyes before I replied, "I really hope so Miley…" She nodded her head hung low, she spoke so softly that it was hard to make out the words, but I heard it, "I really hope so too." I smiled weakly and told her it was late and that she probably wanted to sleep. She nodded, as I helped her up, and she lied down onto my bed, I walked over to the door, before I heard her, it wasnt a question, not even a demand, it was more of a wish, "Nick stay… hold me." I nodded and lay down next to her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist as she placed her head against my chest. Her breathing softens, and evenly slowed, and I knew she was asleep; I laid there holding my best friend and the girl I love, in my arms, and soon I drifted off into my dreams.

A/N: THEY ARE NOT TOGETHER, they are just friends GOT IT? GOOD!

Miley's POV

Somehow, lying in his arms just eased the pain. I knew I loved him, more than just a friend, but I wasn't willing to put myself on the line again. I only hope that one day in the future, we will find a way back to each other, as he lay down next to me, pulling me into him, as I laid my head against his chest, all I wanted was to lie there next to my best friend. And there I finally fell asleep for the first time in days, happy.

A/N: sorry this one is short, but I just thought this would be enough to satisfy your little hearts desire… again I repeat, they are not together. Their love is relevant, and they both know that they love each other, but it will take some time before they give this another shot. And this was short, because the reviews I was given were weak. 2 reviews for a nine page update… pshh. But those who had reviews, thank you, your thoughts and opinions were greatly appreciated. But unless the reviews start picking up, I might be less intrigued to continue to update… And there may be bigger and longer gaps of time before I will update.


	14. Chapter 13

2 Months Later

Miley's POV

I was sitting in the doctors office with my mom; we were getting a check up on my leg, to make sure that everything was good. I was beginning to walk around with out my crutches. And the doctor wants to do some last minute things, before diagnosing me with a full recovery. It had been almost 3 months since the accident, and things were better than ever.

I was fumbling through another tabloid, something about Zac and Vanessa, figures. People were so dumb to believe things they read in the magazines sometimes, I don't even know where they could possibly get this reliable source when it wasn't true. The haters out there that are out to put down others are just so sick, and it's pretty low. That's why so many of young celebrities slip, they are tired of upholding another clean image, because in the end those never make it into the magazine, they always catch you at the worst of time. I should know I had my fair share of these false rumors and stories. I swear. I threw the magazine back onto the coffee table in the waiting room, tapping my feet on the ground. I was a little impatience, so I decided to pull out my sidekick, maybe talking to someone would keep me off the fact that we were sitting around doing nothing.

To: Nick

From: Miley

Hey Nicky, what are you doing?

I pushed send, and placed my phone back down, glancing around the empty room. My mom was on her phone talking, another business deal probably. This was extremely boring; the clock had been set on the same number since I last looked up at it. Where is this doctor anyways? GOD!

Buzz… Buzz…

FINALLY, he replies. I looked down at my phone and read the message.

To: Miley

From: Nick

Not much, just sitting here working on some new songs. Kevin wants to go get some coffee soon, so I'll probably end up doing that with him in a few minutes. What about you?

Nick and I had decided to stay friends, which I might add was a little frustrating, because we would always catch ourselves in these random and awkward moments. We were both extremely crazy about each other still, but I couldn't bring myself, to let him back into that territory. Things just seemed to work better when we are just friends. We were taking things slow, trying to find our friendship again, and lately things have been good, we would spend many nights hanging out, watching movies together. Eating dinner at each houses and going to premiers together, of course not as each others dates, we would both be at the same premier. But we tried to keep out distances; we didn't need another front page story in any tabloid. I quickly replied to his text message.

To: Nick

From: Miley

Nothing really, I'm extremely bored. I'm at the doctor's office waiting for him to give me my last check up. But Ohh, coffee sounds good, I'm jealous.

I pushed send and waited once again. GOD this was torture, I felt like I was going to spazz out if I didn't have something to do, something to keep me entertained. I immediately felt my phone vibrate…

Buzz… Buzz…

To: Miley

From: Nick

Lol, you are too funny. Are you finally able to walk around without the limp? ; P hope everything works out, and you should come with for coffee, I bet I could persuade Kevin to wait. Or when you are done, you could meet us.

I smiled and looked up at my mom, who was still on her phone, I motioned for her attention, and she gave me a questioning look, before I finally spoke up, " Mom can I go get coffee with Nick and Kevin after we are done here, if we get done here, please!" she nodded and I quickly text Nick back.

To: Nick

From: Miley

My mom, says that's fine, she could probably give me a ride to wherever you are guys are going, and if Kevin gives me a ride back home. Hopefully the doctor will come soon, ok wait I see him… :) but ill call you when I'm done… K?

The receptionist finally stands up, "Cyrus, Miley" and I stand up walking over the door. My phone vibrates, and I pull it out to check quickly.

To: Miley

From: Nick

Sounds good! Call me!

I follow her inside, my mom in tow, as I sit down on the examining table. Going through one last x-ray. As he places the photos up against the light, smiling.

"Well Miley, it looks as if you made a full recovery, has everything been well with you leg, can you walk around. Any pain?" the doctor questions.

I shake my head, and smiles, "Nope, no pain at all, so I'm all done?"

He nods, and my mom thanks him and we walk out to the car, when she finally hangs up the phone. She looks over at me with a huge grin on her face.

"This is great, you are all better, and that was Michael, he says that you will be back to filming for your next season. The story will take place after the movie." She stated grinning, "Oh and Cody has been signed on to be a regular on Hannah Montana, and filming will start next week."

"Oh My God, that's great, I can't wait to get back on set, Emily and Mitchell have been extremely busy lately, this is awesome. And Cody is a regular, that's perfect I get to see everyone again," I exclaimed.

"It's going to be amazing, and they are faxing your script over to the house right now," Tish states, smiling.

"That's awesome, but oh Mom, let me call Nick really quick." I replied. She nods and I pull out my cell phone… it rings three times before he finally picks up.

M: Hey!

N: Hey Miles!

M: well I'm done with the doctors, I'm heading home, right now, did you want me to meet you somewhere or are you still home?

N: we are still home so we could give you a ride.

M: ok well I'll be home in a bit, want to meet me at my house at one, its only twelve thirty right now.

N: yeah that's sounds good.

M: ok ill talk to you later

N: alright see ya miles.

I turned my attention back to my mom, informing her of my plans, and she nods as we pulled into our driveway.

A/N: This was shorter than most updates. But I hope you enjoyed it all in all, not much events happen except Miley is good, and I just need a chapter filler. I also wanted to get my point across that they are friends, and they are taking it slow. but I hoped you like it. The fluffy stuff is coming soon, just fyi.

READ ME:

the reviews on the story made me smile :) Thanks. So I decided to update, so first a few things I need to address. The epilogue is up for my other story, "Where Our Hearts Lead Us" so please read and review. And I wrote a one shot, which I would love to hear your thoughts on, so please read that also, it's titled, "Another Late Night, Another Sacrifice". And lastly before I get into the story, there is a poll and I really would love some input on it, because it could affect the turn out of this story. But again, I hope you liked the chapter, because I worked really hard. And I decided to be different and put just a review at the bottom. Because I tend to ramble on. But please review, it makes me smile, and it causes me to want to update. :)


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I decided to be nice, and do a double update… but I will only update again if I get at least 5 reviews, and it could be for any of the stories that I have posted. So I'm making it super easy for everyone, and if you vote for my poll, it would make me extremely happy. Please read my One Shot, it's pretty awesome, and I think everyone should read….

Love, Lies, and Secrets by amy4156

If you haven't already done so, do it, because it's good. And make sure to review her story, because it's that good, and she has been awesome, with her support for my story and reviewing my story. SO DO IT NOW! Pleaseeeee:)

* * *

Later that night…

Nick's POV

It was already 11:29pm, and the house was quiet, everyone was in bed and sounds asleep, I was still wide awake. I keep replaying the scene that had happen earlier today…

Flashback

_Sitting with Kevin and Miley, as they laughed together joking, she looked amazing, I watched the way her hair flung back as she laughed. She had put her curly brown hair into a messy bun, and she had been wearing a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. Miley rarely had to try to look radiant, she always looked beautiful. We sat around and laughed for a few hours before we decided it was time to head back home. I didn't want the afternoon to end quite yet, and quietly asked if Miley wanted to go to the park with me. She agreed and Kevin dropped us off, at the park a block away from both our houses before he headed back home. _

_We slid out of the car, and took off running towards the playground, laughing like we were seven years old. She ran to the swings as she sat down, and called for me to push her. I obliged and she swung her arms straight out as if she was flying, giggling and laughing. She finally skidded to a stop and stood up and turned around facing me, as she pulled her hands out in front, and grabbing onto mine. We spun in circles, until the world around us, was barely viewable, and fell to the ground. Laughing as we got dizzy from the spinning. We were both lying on the ground as we had gazed up at the sky above us; the sun had slowly started to set, turning the sky a deep amber. We were lying side by side as we lay motionless, trying to catch our breaths, watching the clouds pass us by. I turned over at Miley, grinning. She turned her head and faced me, a smile was present on her face, her face flushed, her eyes were bright, the blue a vivid cerulean. "I miss spending time with you Nick, I miss being able to run around like idiots, being silly with you," she stated as her gazed locked eyes with me. I smiled knowing full well what she meant, "I miss it too Miley, do you ever wonder if we could have met if we hadn't become what we are?" She stops to think, before she smiles back, "I think we were bound to meet eventually, I mean somehow I do believe it was gods plan to bring us together, even if it meant we hadn't become who we are today. It's possible." I smile at her, before I finally spoke, "I think it was our destiny to find each other." She let out a laugh, before she finally says, "I'm glad we met Nick, and I'm glad we are both here today, and I'm glad we are friends, because I don't know what I would've done without you." I finally stood up, pulling myself off the ground and turn facing her, placing my head out in front for her to grab onto to, as she pulls herself up, she finally balanced herself, as I wrap my arms around her, and smile, "I'm really glad we did too." Deep down I knew I wanted to say something more; I wanted to tell her that I was in love with her, and I wanted to lean in and kiss her soft lips._

I couldn't help but think of all the times we had shared together, today was just another one of those days. If only she knew that I wished we could be so much more than just her friend. I was in love with her, and I knew that our friendship could never satisfy the way I feel about her. She was the one person who knew me better than I had known myself. All I know now, was that if I had the chance, I wouldn't think twice, I would grab it, and face it head on, and this time, I was willing to fight till no end. I wasn't about to let her slip through my fingers again. But I guess that was it, all I needed was the chance. She was the love of my life, I loved her, and I guess a part of me knows that I will always love her.

Miley's POV

I was lying in bed, wide awake, trying to stop replaying this afternoon in my head. I missed him; sometimes I wished I could just look into his brown eyes and kiss him. Sometimes I wish I could tell him that I still loved him and that I want to be with him. And there were even times, when I wished we could just let go of the past, start all over. I know that deep down we are meant to be together, but I couldn't help but fear that my heart would break again. Than again it isn't exactly whole. He still has my heart and I wish I could find the courage to take a risk. I wish I could let him back into the place where I want him to be. But sometimes the fear of my heart cracking into pieces is enough to turn me away from it all. My thoughts were just everywhere and I just wish I knew…

I rolled over and pulled out my cell phone, knowing that this would be probably something I hope I wouldn't regret, but we have come so far. Not holding back, I sent the text, only hoping that things will work out in my favor.

Nick's POV

I finally lay down onto my bed, staring at the vaulted ceiling; they made my room feel so much bigger, than it actually was. I looked around my room, clothes were all over the floor, everything was a mess, papers, guitar picks, there were even packages of new guitar strings on the floor, and everything was thrown all over, except my guitars. They were neatly lined along the far wall, each adorning a guitar stand, placed in order of when I had gotten each one. The last one, on the far wall, was my prized possession, it was the one I turned to when I felt inspired to write a song, it was the one I always picked up first. The wooden casing, the hollow body, it was perfection, a dark cherry color finished. The color pop against the slate colored walls, which Miley had hand picked herself. My thoughts always led me back to Miley, no matter how many times I would tell myself that were just friends, and nothing more, I knew that deep down in my heart, I wanted so much more.

Buzz… Buzz…

I looked down and read the message that was sent to my phone, my heart was racing. I wasn't sure what to believe, was this some kind of joke, some sort of game? I quickly replied, and stood up and glanced out my window. And there she was…

I opened my window, sticking my head out and looked down, before whispering, "What are you doing out there, at this time?" I questioned.

She smiled, and started to laughing, motioning for me to come down, and I quickly nodded. I closed the window and threw on a hoodie, before shutting the lights out and closing the door behind, as I quietly walked down the stairs. I opened the French glass doors, leading out to the patio, and turned the corner to the side of the house, there she sat, against the side, waiting patiently.

She looked as if she had just rolled out of bed, she was wearing a pair of sweatpants, and a skimpy tank top, she had a serious look on her face, a look almost as if she was worried. I walked beside her, and slid down against the wall and sat down next to her. It was quiet at first, none of us said a word, we sat under the moonlight, in silences, before I finally spoke up, "Hey Mi, what's wrong?" I questioned, turning my gazed at her, she looked down at her hands, as she let out a soft sigh…

Miley's POV

I sat there next to him, knowing that I should have said something, anything, but I wasn't sure how to even begin. He finally spoke up, "Hey Mi, what's wrong?" My heart melted as he said my nickname, I loved the way he calls me Mi, it always made me feel special, because it was almost like he was saying I was his. I let out a soft sigh, and turned my attention from my hands and faced him, locking my gaze with his brown eyes, he had a worried expression, and I wanted so badly just to press my lips against his. "Nick, there is so many things I wish for," I paused and watched him, and he nodded waiting for me to continue, "and one those of things is, more than anything, I wish I knew why you acted the way you did that day…" His faced dropped, knowing exactly what I was talking about. Before he said anything, I spoke up again, "It's just, I put myself on the line again, I put my heart on the line for you Nick, and you were all mad, and you looked so hurt. But at the same time, your words hurt. You said "we" were a mistake."

He slowly nodded, and let out a sigh, before he spoke, "I was jealous Mi, I made such a huge mistake, not that day, but four months before. I let you slipped from my grasp, I let you go, so easily, and when you came back into my life, you made it so easy, you were so forgiving, and when you took me back, part of me felt like I didn't deserve you. As I sat there listening to Cody, Mitchell, and Emily, I knew I didn't deserve you. You seemed so happy, you looked so happy, and I couldn't help but get jealous of the fact that I was never going to be able to keep you that happy, because I knew I had already hurt you before. You have such a huge heart, and you gave it all you got, but I gave up. I was mad at myself more than anything…" tears were slowly falling down the side of his face, "And even after I gave up once again, I walked away from you, walking towards that car, you pushed me out. Mi, you have always been so great, you have always cared about me, but I knew that I couldn't hold onto you, if it meant that I would keep you from what you deserved. I hurt you, and yet you risked your life for me. That's the part I never understood."

His voice was cracking, and the tears were beginning to fall from my eyes, "Nick, you want to know the reason why I pushed you out that day?" He slowly nodded, and I spoke softly, "It was because, no matter how many times you hurt me, no matter what you do, I love you, and I'm still in love with you." I watched him as I said the last words; his eyes immediately looked up and locked in with mine. "Nick, no matter what you do, or what you say, I will always love you, even when I know that I shouldn't be, but I still am…" The last word I said came out so softly that you could barely hear.

He turn and looked at me, but before he could speak up, I finally found the courage to do the one thing, that I had been waiting to do all afternoon, and even before all of that, I had been wanting to do ever since he sat down beside me, the one thing, that I had been holding back inside of me…

* * *

A/N: because I felt like being mean, CLIFFHANGER:) So review, hit five reviews and I'll update. Because we all know everyone is dying to know what she does… but I know that a part of everyone knows what it is… so that's right, five reviews which is really not hard, if you guys think about it. And a new update will be waiting… :D

BTW please try to ignore my bad proofreading, I tried, but I was a little out of it!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Well the reviews came in quicker than I thought so, your well earn update. :) As promised of course, but I wanted to let everyone know that there is still a poll, and it could affect the focus of this story, so please vote. I was thinking about doing a new story also, because my other story is finished, and well, lets face it, I'm having fun writing and reading. So let me know if you want me to just stick to this story, because when I have multiple stories, it causes me to slow down on updates. But like I was saying… If I don't make a new story than I will probably end up with multiple one-shot instead. But as of right now, the options include sequels to "Where Our Hearts Lead Us", a completely new Storyline, or I'm sticking with this story and One Shots. So please vote and review.

The polls will be open until Friday Night 7:00 Central Time, so get your votes in. I have a few ideas percolating in my head and I'm about to have my long awaited spring break, and it could benefit you all, with multiple updates. HINT HINT

_Last Time…_

_Miley's POV_

_He turn and looked at me, but before he could speak up, I finally found the courage to do the one thing, that I had been waiting to do all afternoon, and even before all of that, I had been wanting to do ever since he sat down beside me, the one thing, that I had been holding back inside of me…_

What did you do? Find out now…

Miley's POV Still

Locking my gaze into his chocolate brown eyes, I lean in and kissed him softly on the lips. I pulled away, and watch his expression. It was a mixture of shock and yet at the same time, his eyes were hopeful.

I smiled weakly, he hadn't broken the gaze, he actually sat there motionless, my mind was racing with a million things I did wrong. Whatever courage I had found, had seemed to disappear as I waited for Nick to make some sort of movement to acknowledge the actions I just took. But he sat there with a blank expression, before I waved my hands in front of his face. "Nick?"

He shook out of his trance, and looked at me, a frown downing his face. He looked down before he let out a soft sigh, and spoke up, "Miley Ray Cyrus, you know I love you right," he paused and looked at her, his eyes dripping with tears, as he continued, "its just Miley, I don't deserve you, how can I be with someone who has such a big heart who can love someone who hurts her? I mean I want to be with you Miley, I really do, but I don't know if I can go on with myself knowing that you should be with someone that deserves you."

My heart broke, realizing that he was blaming himself for all the wrong reasons, I shook my head, as I placed my hands softly cupping his face, "Nicholas Jerry Jonas, don't ever think that you are not enough, because through my eyes, you are more than enough, you are amazing, and I love you for who you are. I want to fight for us, because I know that we are suppose to be together, I want to be with you Nick, I really do. I love you with all my heart, and there is no one out there I would rather be with," I paused as I watched the tears falling from his beautiful eyes, and I took my thumb and wipe it away, "Don't tell me you don't deserve me, because I believe you do. I need you, I love you, and I want to be with you." I stated the last line firmly.

His soft eyes gazed back at me a smile appearing on his face that replaced the frown that once was there, and he pulled me closer, inching our faces until we were a few centimeters apart. I could feel his breath on me as he filled the last distances, our lips touched, into an explosive tingle. He pulled me into a deeper and passionate kissed, as I kissed back hard. I placed my arms around his neck, as he pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap. We pulled our faces apart, as we grasped for air, I placed my head gently in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. Before I whispered softly in his ear, "Promise me you'll never let me go…" He shifted me around until I was face to face with him, before he softly stated, "I promise, I'm going to hold onto you this time…" He pulled me back into another breath taking kiss, and when our lips touched, I knew that he meant every word.

A/N: Ok this was really short, but after the cliffhanger I left everyone, reviews started coming in. So I decided to post this update. But here is the big question you guys. I don't know if I should end it here the entire story, or if I should make a sequel or I could just turn it into a part two version when they are older. Its up to you guys, so reviews would be appreciated. Make sure to vote in my poll also.

**Also I was wondering if anyone would be willing to help me with writing ideas and proofreading chapters. If you are interested please leave a review or something, and let me know, you get to read the chapters before everyone, but I just need help with proofreading and editing. And need feedback. Thanks. Tiffany **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Well I think that was a good stopping point for that story, but I'm actually making a sequel to "Till The End of Time". Its going to Take Place a few years later. And its going to skip a lot of stuff, and touch back. It will be titled, Maybe in Another Lifetime. And it will be a Niley story. I just wanted to give a quick summary…

Miley and Nick pick up 3 years after that night. They had dated for three years, and at this point they are 18 years old. Nick is still touring the country, but Miley decided to put her music career on hold, and now decided that she would take a few years off and go to college. The story will pick up on Miley's college life, and show the strain of two completely different lifestyles. Miley wants to be normal again, while Nick wants to continue his dream. They had come so far, but now Nick's career has been skyrocketing, and the Jonas Brothers have been taken to greater heights.

**But will there relationship take the backseat, as Nick's is faced with a golden opportunity?**

**Will Miley, be able to live the normal life, when her boyfriend is living the rock star lifestyle, or will she have to let go of it all?**

**Find out in, Maybe in Another Lifetime…**

_Can love be enough to keep there relationship together, or will it crash and burn, being put through the ultimate test._

**A Multi-chapter Niley Love Story**

**Rated: T**

**Romance/Drama**

**A/N: Please Review if you are excited for the sequel? **

**BIGGER NEWS:**

**The POLL will be ending really soon, so if anyone wants a sequel to Where Our Hearts Lead Us, please vote. **

**On Top of EVERYTHING:**

**I'm working on a completely new story, with a totally different plot, **_**More drama, more love, and more Niley.**_

**  
**_Nick made a mistake 5 years ago, when he was caught in an act that he hadn't let go of. He lost his one true love, when he did the one thing that tore them apart, without judgment or reason. _

_Five years later he moves to New York, in hopes of rekindling the flame he put out, and in hopes of unburdening the guilt that lies deep within him. _

_But is he too late to fix his past?_

_Miley moved away after the incident, leaving her past, and Nick behind. Now here she is in the Big Apple, only to find out that five years later, her past has come back and is ready to do whatever it takes to win her heart. But is she ready to let him back in, or will she push him all the way out, once and for all._

**A Niley Love Story.**

**Titled: It's Never Too Late**

**Rated: T**

**Multi-Chapters**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**REVIEWS on YOUR OPINIONS OF THE NEW STORY IDEAS AND SEQUEL. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO VOTE.**

_And be on a lookout for a sequel one shot to _

**Another Night, Another Sacrifice.**


End file.
